Glamour e Sedução - DramioneHinny (completa)
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Muggle AU! Dramione/Hinny) Hermione Granger, diretora de Relações Públicas da empresa "Be Stitch", tinha um objetivo na vida: derrotar sua rival, Pansy Parkinson e obter a fusão da empresa do empresário Tom Riddle. Mas, irá consegui-lo sozinha? Ou alguém mais irá ajudá-la?
1. Capitulo 1- Uma tarde entre amigas

**Título: **Glamour e Sedução | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Casais:** Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy | Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley | **Categoria**: U/A | **Classificação:** M | **Formato:** short-fic | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance

**Sinopse: **(Muggle AU! | Dramione/Hinny) Hermione Granger, diretora de Relações Públicas da empresa _"Be Stitch"_, tinha um objetivo na vida: derrotar sua rival, Pansy Parkinson e obter a fusão da empresa do empresário Tom Riddle. Mas, irá consegui-lo sozinha? Ou alguém mais irá ajudá-la?

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que gostem da fanfic. Irei deixar alguns recados sobre ela, para não terem uma desagradável surpresa. É uma Dramione e Hinny e terá cerca de sete capítulos e, pelo menos, hentai, uma cena de estupro, e vingança. Com toda a certeza condeno qualquer tipo de abuso, mas será necessário para o desenvolvimento da fanfic. Espero que gostem do desenrolar da história.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L. **

**Capítulo 1**

**Uma tarde entre amigas**

Estava o início de uma bela tarde de verão, mas não demasiado quente, e um vento suave percorria as ruas da cidade. Na esplanada, em frente ao mar, Hermione Granger e sua amiga Ginny Weasley, se divertiam enquanto folheavam uma revista de celebridades, comentando as ultimas novidades da moda, e muito mais. Ambas tinham tido uma manhã difícil de trabalho, reuniões com clientes exigentes e muitas discussões. Principalmente Hermione, que era a diretora de Relações Públicas de uma grande empresa têxtil, a_ "Be Stitch". _Desde que viera morar para capital londrina, percebeu o quanto a cidade tinha crescido e se modernizado ao longo daqueles anos, se tornando uma das mais competitivas a nível europeu, principalmente pela chegada da empresa nova americana, a _"Bellgreen",_ criada pelo grande empresário britânico, Tom Riddle, que tinha ido para os Estados Unidos estudar moda, se tornando um empresário de renome e com uma das mais famosas empresas a nível mundial.

Hermione era uma jovem mulher cheia de energia, sempre bem disposta, principalmente com sua amiga, Ginny. Além de conseguir estar sempre muito elegante, o que não era nada fácil em uma sociedade tão competitiva.

Com a mão no rosto encostado à mão, observava os homens que passava, à sua frente. Desde que terminara seu relacionamento de cinco anos com Viktor Krum, um ex-vizinho, jogador de futebol, que se tinha mudado para a Bulgária com sua amante. Tinha sido um choque descobrir que seu namorado de longa data andava com outra mulher e, a partir daquele momento, fechara as portas de seu coração ao amor. Seu comportamento tinha mudado em relação ao sexo oposto. Ficara mais atrevida, só querendo usar os homens uma única vez. Todas as semanas, ia para os bares da capital e trazia, quase sempre, para sua casa, um homem, para uma noite louca de sexo casual, recheada de muito vinho. Tinha sido uma forma que encontrara para se esquecer de seu ex-namorado. Tantos planos tinha definido para sua vida, sonhava em se casar e ter muitos filhos. Era a única filha de um casal de dentistas, e sempre se sentira sozinha durante sua infância, não tendo ninguém para brincar e conversar. As crianças de seu bairro não se aproximavam dela por acharem que era uma nerd, que só queria falar de livros e temas aborrecidos. Sua melhor amiga é que tinha sorte, era a caçula de seis irmãos, e nunca estivera sozinha.

Mas, depois de sua decepção amorosa, só queria curtir a vida. Talvez, nunca acontecesse. Suspirou, ao ver um homem alto passando à sua frente, sem camiseta, revelando seu corpo musculado, mostrando as muitas horas que tinha passado na Academia.

– Ai… – Murmurou, para Ginny – Era um desses que eu queria, amiga.

– Quê? – Perguntou ela, afastando os olhos da "Gossip Girl" e observando o homem descendo as escadas em direção à praia.

– Um homem alto, com mãos fortes e viris, que me agarrasse pelos quadris e me empurrasse contra uma parede. Que me fizesse implorar…

– Mione, chega. – Pediu Ginny, a interrompendo, sentindo o rosto quente de vergonha. Olhou em redor, percebendo, para sua felicidade, que a esplanada estava quase vazia. Só havia um grupo de adolescentes, com os rostos enfiados nos celulares, vendo vídeos no Tik Tok e favoritando o que adoravam, dando risadas entre eles. Voltou o olhar para Hermione, que não estava minimamente embaraçada.

Sua amiga, desde a traição de seu ex-namorado, não tinha domínio na língua e, por vezes, falava demasiado e à frente de quem não devia. Em seus trinta anos de vida, nunca conhecera ninguém como Hermione. Se tinham conhecido no Ensino Médio, foram ambas colegas de classe e entraram na mesma faculdade, no mesmo curso. E ambas amavam seus empregos.

Hermione era uma mulher maravilhosa, tinha um sorriso encantador e um riso contagiante, que se assemelhava a uma cascata deslizando pelo deserto. Ginny não se considerava bonita, com seus comuns olhos castanhos, como mogno, e cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos, embora ficassem meio enrolados nas pontas, da mesma cor. Nem eram gordas, nem demasiado magras. Faziam de tudo para ter uma vida saudável, evitavam os restaurantes de fast food, faziam corridas matinais e, quando podiam iam à Academia se exercitar.

– Chega, porquê? – Perguntou sua amiga, descaradamente – Até parece que estou falando alguma mentira.

– Não, mas… – Ginny começou – Você não sabe se ele tem namorada ou, até, se é casado. E se ela aparecesse e escutasse?

– Pelo menos, saberia que tem bom gosto. – Escutou o comentário atrevido de sua amiga e não pode deixar surpreender:

– Mione! – Não conseguiu evitar soltar uma risada – Não fale bobagens. E, homens demasiado altos não são muito confortáveis para mulheres baixas, como eu. Às vezes, quase preciso de uma escada para beijá-los.

– Que exagero, amiga! – Exclamou Hermione surpresa com seu pensamento – Os homens nunca são demasiado altos. Aprenda comigo: você está vendo tudo ao contrário. Ele é que tem de vir ter com você para te beijar e tem de se curvar na sua direção. Se for um cavalheiro, claro. E, maiores eles forem, mais há por onde agarrar.

– Ah! – Exclamou Ginny, divertida – E eu pensando que você ia dizer que, quanto mais altos forem, mais qualidades têm.

– Às vezes. - Comentou Hermione, maliciosa – Olhe que já estive com muitos homens pequenos que tinham grandes qualidades, se é que me entende…

Deixou a frase pairar no ar. Ginny, ao perceber o que ela queria dizer, sentiu o rosto ficando demasiado quente.

– Mione! – Exclamou, batendo com a revista no braço de sua amiga, que gargalhou em resposta, seu rosto ficando ruborizado pelo esforço. Se abanou violentamente com a revista, não se apercebendo que os adolescentes as observavam pela primeira vez, curiosos. Mexeu a cabeça, ignorando os olhares penetrantes dos transeuntes que passavam por elas. Ginny escondeu o rosto, tentando não acompanhá-la na risada.

– Amiga, então? – Perguntou Hermione, algum tempo depois de sua risada ter cessado – Você vai?

– Vou, onde? – Ginny não sabia do que ela estava falando.

– À festa das empresas londrinas. Aquela que vai realizada pelo grande empresário Tom Riddle – Lhe recordou – É hoje, sabe?

– Sinceramente, - Admitiu ela, hesitante, afastando o cabelo ruivo do rosto – A festa vai terminar de madrugada e terei de trabalhar na sexta. E tenho tantos relatórios ainda por preencher. Talvez mande minha secretária.

– Mas, poderá descansar no sábado. – Insistiu Hermione, fazendo biquinho. Não queria ir sozinha. Antes, quando aconteciam aquelas festas, sempre levara seu ex. mas, naquele momento, não tinha mais ninguém – Venha lá. Aposto que vai ser divertidíssimo.

Ginny não conseguiu evitar sorrir, era impossível negar o que fosse à sua amiga, mas ela já a conhecia há tempo suficiente para tentar.

– É melhor, não. – Falou, tentando mais uma vez – Não conheço ninguém. E como vai ser? Você, fazendo seus contatos e eu ali, encostada à parede, mofando.

– Como é que é!? – Exclamou Hermione, alto o suficiente para a olharem – Minha querida, eu faço relações, e quando me apetece, mas públicas é que não. – Ginny observou, pelo canto do olho, os adolescentes escondendo a boca com as mãos, tentando abafar as risadas – Eu sei que sou bem doidinha, mas esquisitices dessas é que não!

Hermione tinha sempre graça dizendo essas pequenas piadas, que Ginny conseguia sempre se rir. A amiga puxou para baixo sua justíssima blusa cor de salmão, de um costureiro americano que estava na moda naquela época, e abriu seus enormes olhos castanhos para ela.

– Você vem comigo e não se fala mais nisso. – Ordenou – E nos vamos divertir imenso nessa festa. E, ainda por cima, – Se aproximou de Ginny um pouco mais, imitando uma voz sensual –, se ficar um bocadinho encostada a um canto, há de logo aparecer um homem bem gato para conversar.

Lhe deu umas palmadinhas no ombro e sorriu, vitoriosa. Pela expressão pensativa no rosto de Ginny, estava quase convencendo-a.

– Hum, talvez eu vá… – Começou, vendo o sorriso de Hermione – Mas está faltando algo essencial…

Percebendo o que queria dizer, se levantou de rompante, e arrumou a cadeira.

– Já sei do que você está falando. – Viu sua amiga a imitando. Como já tinha pagado o café, não precisavam de entrar – Vamos imediatamente a uma loja de roupa.

– Não havia nada a fazer quando se levantava o furação "Hermione". O mundo parava à sua volta e tinha mesmo que lhe obedecer. De um gesto, puxou a mão de Ginny, que reclamou da força. Viu o garçom, que tinha terminado de servir os adolescentes, se aproximando. Com a outra mão, tirou a pequena carteira da Prada e pousou em cima da mesa uma nota de cinco libras, como gorjeta. Avançaram até à loja mais próxima, prontas para passarem a tarde à procura de roupa que a favorecesse na festa.

**Continua…**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. No próximo capítulo já veremos um pouco sobre os planos maquiavélicos de Pansy contra Hermione e quem ela irá intimidar para ajudá-la em seu esquema. Mas, gostaria muito de saber o que pensam do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor. Bjs :D


	2. Capitulo 2 - Ameaça e Intimidação

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, aviso que esse capítulo contém uma cena de estupro.

Bjs

S.L.

**Capitulo 2**

**Ameaça e Intimidação**

No outro lado da cidade, Pansy Parkinson, uma mulher de porte altivo, arrogante e malvada, falava ameaçadoramente pelo telefone da empresa:

– Se não tenho esses documentos entregues dentro de quinze minutos, pode ter certeza de que será demitido! – Desligou, com desprezo, enquanto tocava em seus cabelos negros, se recordando de sua própria frase com um sorriso:" _É preciso educar essa gentinha estúpida e sem classe_". Pansy era diretora de Relações Públicas da Empresa têxtil, _"British Company_", uma das maiores da cidade, fazendo competição com a "_Be Stitch_". E não era somente isso que tinha em comum com Hermione Granger. Para além de lhe ter um ódio mortal, também iria estar na mesma festa nessa noite, onde iria se passar um acontecimento muito importante na vida das empresas onde trabalhavam.

O grande empresário Tom Riddle tinha decidido se reformar e se preparava para fazer uma aliança estratégicas com uma das empresas, a sua e a de Granger, embora todas da cidade tivessem sido convidadas, por cortesia. A festa tinha sido planeada para comemorar seus vinte anos de chefia em sua empresa, todas as chefias das empresas, amigos e pessoas com quem tinha relações profissionais, tinham sido convidados. E, no dia seguinte à sua festa, Riddle iria anunciar com quem se iria associar. Para qualquer uma das duas empresas não poderia haver melhores notícias: ganhariam uma fábrica, injeção de capital e projeção internacional de uma só vez, já que as fábricas de Tom Riddle eram muito famosas no estrangeiro, principalmente nos Estados Unidos.

Cada um dos chefes, quer o de Hermione, quer de Pansy, tinham deixado bem explícito que, quer uma, quer para a outra, que aquele jantar ia ser uma pequena batalha de Relações Públicas e elas iriam ser soldados em guerra, vestidas a rigor e só usando sorrisos, palavras e o corpo, mas em guerra. Mas Parkinson era uma mulher que usava outras armas, como o medo, a traição e – sobretudo – a chantagem. Usava-a tanto que era praticamente sua mão direita. E era isso que tinha precisamente terminado de fazer.

Tinha preparado um plano absolutamente maquiavélico para vencer a aposta do jantar daquela noite. Seu plano tinha se iniciado com o suborno de um antigo colaborador da empresa de Granger, Pettigrew, para que ele lhe desse os documentos secretos. Com eles em seu poder, tinha _pedido_ a um de seus funcionários de informática, Draco Malfoy, que os falsificasse, alterando seu conteúdo. E tinha sido Malfoy que tinha terminado de fazer a ligação. Pansy queria mostrar ainda naquele dia os documentos a seu chefe e enviá-los para os jornais, pronta para provocar um escândalo. De uma só vez, iria vencer a fusão com a empresa americana, ser promovida e destruir a carreira de Hermione Granger. Seria tudo perfeito. Escutou um leve bater à porta e ordenou:

– Entre. – A porta abriu lentamente, revelando a figura alta de Draco, um homem de belos cabelos loiros – quase brancos – que lhe caíam sobre o rosto pálido, e olhos cinza.

– Porque demorou tanto, Draco? – Perguntou, friamente. Odiava esperar. Malfoy não respondeu, suas mãos agarravam com firmeza os documentos falsificados, e ela ordenou – Me responda!

– Me perdoe, Srta. Parkinson. - Começou ele, hesitante, enquanto fechava a porta – Mas não estava conseguindo que a imagem ficasse igual à desses documentos.

Pansy se ergueu da cadeira como um felino pronto para dar o bote e estendeu a mão, em forma de garra, exigindo:

– Me dê isso. – Draco não se moveu, não querendo fazê-lo. Olhou nos olhos maliciosos de sua chefe, que o olhava com superioridade.

Ao ver que ele não reagia, ficou furiosa e perguntou:

– Porque você está me olhando desse jeito? – Os olhos cinzas de Malfoy a analisavam, como se a censurassem – Nem se atreva a me olhar assim, me escutou? Quero imediatamente esses documentos!

– O que estou fazendo… – Começou ele, arranjando coragem – O que a senhora está fazendo, não é legal. E eu não quero estar mais envolvido nesse esquema.

– Ah, é esse seu problema. – Falou Pansy, debochando – A mim não me interessa nada se sua consciência está pesada. Você tem um minuto para me dar esses documentos. A começar, _agora_. Porque, se não mos der, várias circunstâncias irão acontecer.

Ao ver o olhar perdido de seu empregado, enumerou:

– Primeiro, irei ligar para a Interpol, que virá à empresa e verá a memória do computador. E irá descobrir que você andou fazendo falsificações de documentos oficiais de uma empresa da concorrência. De seguida, irá ser despedido e, como se não bastasse, irei contar a todos sua nódoa do passado. Nunca mais será admitido em nenhuma empresa britânica.

Draco engoliu em seco, percebendo que nada podia fazer contra Pansy. Estava farto de estar nas mãos daquela megera. Mas, não sabia como fugir. E, acima de tudo, precisava muito daquele emprego.

– Nódoa no meu passado? – Conseguiu perguntar, hesitante, embora soubesse do que ela estava falando – Isso não é verdade…

– Claro que é, não venha com invenções! – Exclamou sua chefe, deixando escapar um sorriso astucioso – Ou quer que toda a cidade veja suas fotografias espalhadas nas redes sociais e nos jornais? Afinal, é o que vai acontecer quando começarem pesquisando sobre seu passado.

Ele não conseguiu responder. Tinha certeza de que Pansy faria tudo o que estava ameaçando, sua reputação ficaria destruída. Se sentindo completamente arrasado e vencido, lhe entregou os papéis e ela sorriu em triunfo, enquanto os analisava:

– Draco, está tudo perfeito! – Elogiou, seus planos estavam dando certo – Nem consigo identificar se é mesmo original. – A cada palavra dela, pior Malfoy se sentia.

– Maravilhoso! Vou já ligar ao Presidente da empresa e enviá-los. – Continuou ela, guardando os documentos na gaveta – Mas, antes, venha aqui, Draco. - Chamou com voz doce. O funcionário ainda se encontrava arrasado com a situação. Se sentia usado, como uma peça de vestuário usado e deitado na lixeira. Nem fazia ideia de como se iria sentir a seguir.

Pansy se aproximou dele, rodeando a escrivaninha, enquanto os saltos ecoavam no gabinete. Colocou o rosto mesmo à sua frente, em sinal de desafio. Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes estavam quase colados. Draco só conseguia ver os olhos negros de sua chefe brilhando maliciosamente em sua direção.

– Draco, – Começou – Mas antes de eu conversar com o Presidente, você ainda me vai ser útil. Num assunto.

Sem se importar sequer de trancar a porta, Parkinson abriu seu casaco com rapidez, alguns botões saltando com a violência. Malfoy arregalou os olhos, chocado demais para se mover. Viu ela desapertando a camisa azul marinho, que despiu rapidamente. Sua respiração se alterou e tentou se afastar, mas Pansy encurralou-o contra a escrivaninha e se aproximou dele, o beijando no pescoço, enquanto procurava com as mãos o zíper das calças e o botão e os desapertava.

Uma de suas mãos afastava o cós dos boxers, enquanto a outra procurava seu pênis, estimulando-o de um gesto só até ficar duro. De um único gesto, lhe abriu as calças e o atirou sobre a mesa, fazendo cair vários documentos da empresa, ao mesmo tempo que levantava a saia negra e afastava a calcinha vermelha. Deixou escapar um gemido, enquanto o sentia entrando dentro de si. Cravando as longas unhas, tão semelhantes a garras, em seu peito musculado, se movimentou ritmamente.

Fechou os olhos, focada em seu próprio prazer, e na forma como ele a preenchia totalmente. Não reparou no rosto avermelhado e mortificado de Draco, que tentava não ejacular com a estimulação. Com as mãos de sua chefe deslizando em sua boca, impedindo-o de proferir uma palavra, se deixou ser usado como um escravo sexual, cujo corpo era usado, maltratado e violentado para prazer do outro. Fechou os olhos, se recordando de tudo o que sua chefe lhe tinha dito, que não poderia fazer absolutamente nada, senão iria preso. E, se contasse, quem iria acreditar nele? Com aquela nódoa em seu passado, nunca seria levado a sério.

Continua…

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Que acharam do capítulo? Pansy irá conseguir levar seu plano adiante? E Draco, que pensam que irá fazer depois desse abuso que sofreu?

No próximo capítulo, Hermione irá apresentar a Ginnyum conhecido seu. Conseguirão adivinhar quem é? Espero ansiosa os vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	3. Capitulo 3 - Visitando um velho amigo

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

**Capitulo 3**

**Visitando um velho amigo**

Era a sexta loja de roupa e o trigésimo vestido que Ginny experimentava naquela tarde. Não se sentia bem em nenhuma peça de roupa. Ou lhe ficava muito larga, ou muito justa. Ou, até, a cor não lhe favorecia.

– Não gosto. – Se queixou, mais uma vez a Hermione, que estava no limite de sua energia e de sua paciência, o que não era normal, porque ela amava fazer compras – Mione, estou farta! Não aguento mais! Não há nenhum vestido decente nessa cidade!

– Calma, Gi. Tenha calma. – Pediu Granger, uma mão procurando incessantemente dentro da bolsa – Espere um pouco. Estou tendo uma ideia brilhante!

Pegou no celular, que era – praticamente – uma parte de seu corpo de tanto usá-lo, e ligou para um certo "Nev", que a atendeu de imediato, e lhe fez uma enorme comemoração.

Ginny tentou escutar a conversa, mas em uma loja de moda feminina quem conseguia escutar algo mais que música e mulheres conversando? Viu sua amiga trocando mais algumas palavras, animada, e desligou a ligação, o guardando novamente na bolsa.

– Já sei onde encontrar o vestido perfeito para você. – Informou – Dispa essa roupa e venha comigo.

– Onde? - Perguntou Ginny, voltando para o vestuário, e despertando o zíper, deixando o tecido suave deslizando por seu corpo.

– Surpresa! - Escutou a voz animada de sua amiga e conteve um gemido. Normalmente, suas surpresas não costumavam terminar bem. Voltou a vestir a calça jeans e sua blusa. Pegou na bolsa e no vestido branco, de decote redondo e que ia até aos joelhos, e afastou a cortina, o pousando em cima de uma mesa, à entrada, e saindo rapidamente da loja. Se dirigiram até ao automôvel, um Toyota Rava, de cor prateada. Avançaram pela moderna cidade, repleta de automôveis topo de gama, restaurantes cheios e muitas pessoas**. **

Era hora de ponta, pois as pessoas desejavam almoçar, e ficaram presas no tráfego, mas não se importaram. Ginny insistia com sua amiga, querendo saber onde iam, mas não recebia nenhuma resposta. Por fim, viraram a esquina de um bairro e pararam em frente a uma casa, tão bem arranjada como as do restante bairro. Hermione estacionou e saíram, avançando em direção à casa. Subiram as escadas e tocaram à campainha. Um mordomo bem constituído lhes abriu a porta.

– Bom dia, Seamus. – Cumprimentou Alice – Neville está?

– Sim, – Respondeu ele, polidamente – Na sala de costura.

Se afastou para deixá-las passar e Ginny olhou em redor, espantada. A entrada era muito simples, de cores pastéis e muitas plantas. Havia um enorme espelho na parede, que ia do teto até ao chão, e vários quadros pendurados em redor do hall. Em cima de uma mesa, mesmo no centro, se encontrava um bonsai de tamanho mediano, bem cuidado e aparado. O ambiente feng shui era predominante.

Subiram as escadas e entraram na primeira porta aberta, vendo uma divisão enorme, com longas janelas, de onde entravam os raios solares. Havia vários manequins com vestidos dos mais variados cortes, todos muito belos. Ao fundo da sala havia um biombo, onde se poderia experimentar as peças. No meio da habitação, um homem alto e de rosto rechonchudo, dirigia, animado, duas costureiras e duas mulheres, que corriam de um lado para o outro, buscando o que ele precisava.

– Neville! – Exclamou Hermione, animada, entrando na habitação.

– Mione, minha querida! – Exclamou Neville, se afastando do trabalho – Você está maravilhosa!

– É sua roupa que me favorece bastante. – Comentou sua amiga, se afastando um pouco para revelar Ginny – Essa é Ginny Weasley, minha melhor amiga desde o Ensino Médio.

– Uma amizade longa, hein? – Perguntou Neville – Estou chocado em saber que tem pessoas que a aturam há mais tempo que eu.

– Hei! – Exclamou Hermione, divertida – Não sou assim tão ruim!

– Claro que não, querida! – Falou Neville, pisando o olho a Ginny, que deixou escapar uma risada. – Muito prazer!

– O prazer é todo meu. – Disse Ginny, não acreditando quem estava à sua frente. O maior costureiro do momento, Neville Longbottom. O homem que era capaz de transformar um patinho feio e um belo e delicado cisne, com suas mãos delicadas, mas firmes, para a costura.

– Nev. – Começou Hermione – Ginny e eu temos, hoje à noite, uma festa muito importante em casa do maior empresário nova iorquino, lindo e rico. Vai ser um momento muito importante para nossa vida profissional e pessoa e Ginny tem de estar perfeita. Eu só queria saber se você tem algum vestido que lhe pudesse emprestar.

Neville bateu as palmas, animado.

– Claro que sim! – Exclamou – Tenho aqui um modelo da nova coleção, que ainda não mostrei a ninguém. Achei que era um pouco ousado, mas você pode experimentar, Ginny. – Convidou, indicando com a mão o que estava falando. E, em cima de uma mesa ao fundo, deitado como se fosse uma peça de museu, estava o vestido mais belo que ela tinha visto em toda sua vida. De repente, se imaginou nele e se sentiu uma princesa. Se aproximou e pegou nele com delicadeza, sentindo o tecido suave em suas mãos. Pedindo licença, se dirigiu para o biombo e despiu sua roupa, pousando-a em um banquinho que se encontrava a seu lado. Vestiu cuidadosamente o longo vestido, de um belo azul topázio, revelando suas curvas.

Saiu de trás do biombo, hesitante, e observou as expressões espantadas de Hermione e Neville quando a viram.

– Então? – Perguntou ela, ansiosa, nervosa com o silêncio continuado.

– É perfeito… – Murmurou Longbottom, encantado – Você está perfeita, minha querida. Podia fazer o favor de dar uma volta?

Ginny assim o fez, escutando o som de aprovação que saiu do costureiro.

– Parece que o vestido foi criado propositadamente para você.

– Concordo com tudo o que você falou, Nev. – Comentou uma voz desconhecida, os sobressaltando. Se viraram, vendo um homem parado à entrada. Era moreno, usava óculos redondos, que escondiam seus brilhantes olhos verdes e seus cabelos negros estavam espetados para todos os lados. Tinha ombros largos e braços musculados, com uma mochila de viagem ao ombro. Ele se aproximou, cruzando seu olhar com Ginny, que sentiu seu corpo fraquejando com a beleza do homem.

– Harry! – Exclamou Neville, se aproximando dele e trocaram um abraço – Como você vai?

– Bem. – Respondeu ele, não deixando os olhos de Ginny, que enrubesceu, seu rosto ficando da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

– Ginny. Hermione. – O costureiro se virou para elas e o apresentou. – Esse é Harry, meu irmão aventureiro.

– Irmão adotivo. – Corrigiu Harry, tocando de leve na barba por fazer, que lhe dava um ar de masculinidade indomável, misturada com aquela voz forte, deixando Ginny ainda mais excitada.

– Hermione, muito prazer. – Cumprimentou, se aproximando dela e trocaram um beijo.

– O prazer é todo meu. – Disse Hermione e Ginny percebeu que ela não estava flertando, dessa vez.

– E essa adorável princesa é Ginny, com certeza. – Elogiou ele, se aproximando dela que sorriu, encabulada. Sentiu o rosto quente pela vergonha, enquanto se dirigia para ele e trocaram um beijo, seus lábios quase tocando nos dele pelo nervosismo.

– Pode me tratar por Gi. – Pediu, enquanto se afastava – Muito prazer em conhecer você.

– Me chamo Harry Potter. – Se apresentou, enquanto se afastava para vê-la melhor.

– Então, o senhor é aventureiro… – Começou ela, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

– Isso são coisas de meu irmão. – Esclareceu ele – Não é bem verdade.

– É verdade, sim. – Interrompeu o costureiro, enquanto pedia às suas funcionárias para saírem da habitação, para terem mais privacidade, e foi logo obedecido. – Ele acabou de regressar da Amazônia. Esteve lá cerca de dois meses…

– Três, irmãozinho. – Corrigiu Harry – Três meses.

– Não me chame de "irmãozinho" – Resmungou Neville, pousando a fita métrica que tinha no pescoço o manequim. Hermione viu Ginny tentando prender o riso. – Sou um dia mais velho que você.

– Sou antropólogo. – Esclareceu – E estive todo esse tempo convivendo com tribos amazônicas, fazendo um estudo sobre o modo como convivem em sociedade, seus costumes…

– Ou seja, você andou três meses atrás de pessoas para verem como elas viviam. – Comentou Neville, irônico, enquanto tocava em um de seus vestidos. Estava zangado com seu irmão por tê-lo chamado de "irmãozinho", mesmo sendo o mais velho. Tinha sido um hábito que Harry tinha adquirido quando tinham sido apresentados. Ainda se recordava do rosto amargurado e cadavérico de seu irmão, os olhos verdes sem vida, quando tinham sido apresentados pela primeira vez. Sua mãe lhe tinha contado que seus pais biológicos tinham pertencido às forças militares e que tinham ido para a guerra, sendo assassinados.

Harry, não tendo mais familiares, tinha ido para os cuidados nada amorosos de seus tios.

Não conhecia, pormenorizadamente, o que tinha acontecido durante aquele tempo na casa dos Dursleys, só sabia que tinha sido violentamente maltratado. Mas tinha escutado às escondidas de seus pais, as palavras "prisão", "armário debaixo das escadas", "tortura psicológica" e "fome". Nunca perguntara a seu irmão o que tinha acontecido realmente, pois sabia que Harry odiava falar sobre os Dursleys.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que teria de se desculpar com seu irmão mais tarde, senão ele ficaria amuado o resto da semana. Ele tinha um temperamento difícil quando se irritava.

– A tribo que você pesquisou usava aqueles adornos esquisitos no corpo? – Perguntou Granger, curiosa – Como brincos enormes nas orelhas, os corpos todos tatuados…?

– Sim. – Respondeu Harry – Faz parte de sua cultura…

Ginny não escutava as conversas e as perguntas curiosas de sua amiga. Seu olhar se tinha fixado no rosto moreno e largo de Potter, como o calor em uma floresta tropical.

Continua…

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Ginny e Harry se conheceram e, finalmente, vocês descobriram quem era o conhecido de Hermione. No próximo capítulo, iremos ver a festa de Tom Riddle e o encontro entre Pansy e Hermione. Espero ansiosa os vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	4. Capitulo 4 - Conhecendo Tom Riddle

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

**Capitulo 4**

**Conhecendo Tom Riddle**

A noite chegou rapidamente, trazendo consigo a tão desejada festa. Hermione tinha aproveitado e ido a sua casa tomar uma ducha e se maquiar para, o que seria, o momento mais importante de sua vida. De seguida, tinha pegado em seu veículo e tinha conduzido para a morada do empresário, indicado no convite, feito de papel reciclado, que tinha recebido semana retrasada. Dirigira pelas ruas da cidade, uma parte de si ansiosa como seria aquela noite. Seria naquela festa que Tom Riddle se decidiria com quem sua empresa iria se juntar. Como não havia tráfego, chegou rapidamente, mesmo tendo sido obrigada a parar nos sinais.

Vista do exterior, a mansão do empresário parecia tirada de um conto de fadas. Tinha sido construída propositadamente para ele, quando se reformasse. O jardim, iluminado por candeeiros de pé, revelava as árvores repletas de folhas e frutos secos. A grama verde estava aparada e tinha um pequeno canteiro de flores perto da casa, de dois andares e dezenas de janelas. A mansão tinha sido pintada de cor branca e o telhado era de um suave tom vermelho, com uma chaminé no topo. Os requintados automôveis entravam através do grande portão de ferro aberto, enchendo o parque de estacionamento que se encontrava por detrás da mansão. Hermione estacionou e olhou pelo espelho interior, vendo como sua maquiagem, e retocando o batom.

Saiu, trancando seu automôvel e avançando até à porta de entrada, enquanto escutava uma orquestra tocando Chopin. Havia o rumor de que Riddle apreciava música clássica e talvez fosse verdade. Subiu as escadas vendo, à entrada, dois jovens mordomos recolhendo sobretudos e bolsas. Ela recusou polidamente, entrando e vendo homens altos e magros, muito elegantes, em seus paletós, que passeavam de braço dado com mulheres saídas de revistas de moda, com penteados modernos e vestidos de formas variadas, cores intensas e magníficas, e tecidos suaves como seda. O hall estava ricamente decorado com quadros de vários pintores famosos, e no centro, havia uma mesinha com três estatuetas de resina decorativa, em forma de gato.

Encostados à parede havia vasos com plantas e, no teto havia um candelabro de cristal, que iluminava tudo em redor. Hermione olhou em redor, vendo Ginny no hall, observando um quadro de Salvador Dali, _"A persistência da Memória"_, que tinha sido comprada por Riddle por bilhões de dólares ao Museu de Arte Moderna de Nova Iorque. Como ele o tinha conseguido, ninguém sabia.

– Gin! – Chamou, se dirigindo para ela. Sua amiga se virou e exclamou, alegre:

– Mione! – Trocaram um beijo em cada bochecha e se afastaram, felizes por se terem encontrado tão rapidamente. – Estava vendo esse quadro enquanto esperava por você. É muito bonito.

– Sim, é. – Comentou Hermione, observando os relógios derretidos. De acordo com Dali, os elementos surreais – os relógios derretidos – se misturavam com imagens familiares aos olhos humanos, criando uma impressão de que realmente estavam ali.

Ginny olhou para o vestido de Granger, e elogiou – Você está maravilhosa, amiga.

Para Weasley, que era uma pessoa discreta, considerava o vestido de Hermione muito ousado. Era azul royal, rendado e longo, tomara que caia, e colado ao corpo. Usava um decote em "v", que revelava a maior parte de seus seios e, em seu pescoço tinha um colar de pérolas. As unhas, longas e bem arranjadas, combinavam com o vestido e nas mãos trazia uma pequena bolsa, que combinava com os sapatos. Sua maquiagem era carregada, os lábios vermelhos, os cílios longos e as pálpebras com um azul brilhante. Estava elegante e maravilhosa.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Hermione, deixando escapar um sorriso animado e se dirigiram para as escadas em caracol e subiram-nas. Enquanto caminhavam, os homens que passavam por elas paravam para observá-las e, muitos deles, não deixando de reparar no decote acentuado de Granger, que piscava um olho, marota, vendo muitos deles desviando o olhar ou sendo repreendidos por suas parceiras. Avançaram pelo corredor repleto de molduras com fotografias do anfitrião, ao lado de celebridades, outros empresários, ou familiares e amigos. Em todas elas revelava uma simpatia, sorrindo ligeiramente. Cada vez que se aproximavam do salão, a música da orquestra se escutava cada vez mais alto.

Entraram no Salão e avançaram com confiança, reparando nos convidados saboreando as mais diversas entradas que se encontravam espalhadas por mesas redondas, com pratinhos de saladas variadas, salgadinhos, e bolinhos. Os convidados tinham pratos de loiça na mão e muitos comiam com talheres ou palitos. Outros se deliciavam com os salgadinhos, não se importando de comê-los à mão.

À sua volta, as atenções e as conversas se suspendiam por instantes com o deslumbre de Hermione e Ginny. Até o ar parecia explodir de fascínio e admiração com a beleza das duas mulheres. Ao fundo do salão, perto dos enormes janelões, que se abriam para uma varanda imensa que caia sobre o rio, o Presidente da _"Bellgreen",_um homem alto e elegante de cabelos negros, quase brancos, conversava com o presidente da _"Be Stitch"_, Remus Lupin.

– Ali está meu chefe. – Informou Hermione a sua amiga – Vou cumprimentá-los.

– Vá lá. – Incentivou Ginny, olhando em redor – Eu só vou dar uma volta e vou já ter com você.

Se afastaram, querendo aproveitar a festa ao máximo. Ela se aproximou dos dois homens que, se apercebendo de sua chegada, cessaram a conversa.

– Boa noite, senhores. – Cumprimentou, polidamente, estendendo a mão.

– Boa noite, Srta. Granger. – Falou seu chefe, se virando para o empresário e apresentando – Sr. Riddle. Essa maravilhosa senhora é a Drª Hermione Granger, nossa diretora de Relações Públicas e, lhe garanto, a melhor no que faz.

Hermione sorriu ao ver os olhos experientes de Tom Riddle a observando. Trocaram um aperto de mão firme, enquanto ela dizia:

– É um enorme prazer conhecê-lo, finalmente. – E sorriu – Estou às suas ordens, Dr. Riddle.

Tom sorriu, desfazendo o aperto e falando:

– Eu é que estou encantado por conhecê-la, Drª Granger. Mas, pode me tratar por Tom – Pediu – Afinal, poderemos vir a trabalhar juntos.

– Obrigada. – Ela disse, estava maravilhada com o cavalheirismo do empresário – Então, me pode me tratar por Hermione.

– Seu chefe falou muito bem da senhorita. – Elogiou Riddle – Estou muito curioso para conhecer melhor seu trabalho.

– Hermione sempre foi de grande importância para a _"Be Stitch"._ – Gabou seu chefe, orgulhoso de sua funcionária – Desde o primeiro dia em que entrou na nossa empresa, o ritmo das vendas cresceu imenso.

– Obrigada, senhor. – Agradeceu Hermione, satisfeita com as palavras de Remus. Tinha sido graças a si, que a empresa tinha um maior destaque no mercado têxtil, tendo contratado os melhores funcionários e incentivado o marketing. – Amo o que faço, e me esforço para fazer o melhor que consigo.

– Talvez possa vê-la, um dia. – Comentou Tom, enigmático, e Hermione sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido e pensou, animada: "_Será que ele tinha escolhido sua empresa para fazer a fusão?"_

– A festa está muito agradável. E os salgadinhos estão deliciosos, Sr. Riddle. – Comentou o chefe de Hermione, querendo deixá-los a sós – Vou aproveitar e comer alguns e deixá-los continuarem conversando.

E se afastou. Granger sorriu, vendo um empregado, vestido a rigor, vindo na direção deles com uma bandeja com _flutes_ de champanhe.

– A senhorita aceita um? – Perguntou, polidamente, ao mesmo tempo que Riddle trocava o seu. Hermione aceitou e agradeceu. O garçom se afastou e ela, curiosa, decidiu saber mais.

– Mas, me diga, Tom. – Começou – Já decidiu com quem vai fazer a união de sua empresa?

O empresário sorriu, como se esperasse sua pergunta.

– Ah. – Falou, misterioso – Não lhe posso responder. Me sinto tentado por um dos lados, pode acreditar. Mas, todo o mundo saberá amanhã.

Hermione decidiu atacar. Não podiam perder aquela chance de sua empresa ser reconhecida internacionalmente por nada naquele mundo.

– Nossa empresa é considerada uma das melhores de Londres. – Começou – Desde que foi fundada, há mais de dez anos, trouxe modernismo e reconhecimento à cidade. Nossa marca é conhecida por todo Reino Unido e desejávamos expandirmos por toda a América. Tenho certeza que…

Interrompeu-se, ao ver Ginny se aproximando, com um copo em uma das mãos e, na noutra, um prato com salgadinhos, desde croquetes, mini coxinhas de frango e _brushettas._ Seu rosto estava ligeiramente ruborizado e tinha um sorriso animado no rosto.

– Boa noite, senhores. – Cumprimentou ela, entregando prato a Hermione, que pegou em uma brushetta e a saboreou, sentindo como o pão estava crocante e seu sabor intenso. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, enquanto estendia sua mão, já livre, para o empresário, que aceitou, seus olhos negros a avaliando.

– Boa noite, senhorita…?

– Weasley. – Respondeu – Ginny Weasley. Uma prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Riddle. Trabalho na empresa _"Textilman"_.

– Ah, sim. – Falou ele, pensativo – Já ouvi falar. E o que a senhorita está pensando da festa?

– Maravilhosa. – Elogiou sua amiga – E, tenho de admitir, sua casa é muito sofisticada. O senhor tem muito bom gosto.

Tom deu uma risada.

– Talvez tenha de agradecer à minha decoradora. – Comentou – Um velho como eu não teria toda essa elegância para a decorar uma casa.

– Oh, Sr. Riddle! – Exclamou Ginny, chocada – O senhor não é nada velho! Para sua idade, está muito bem conservado! Não é, amiga?

– Com toda a certeza. – Respondeu Hermione, depois de ter limpado os lábios, aproveitando a deixa. – Nem todos conseguem chegar à sua idade e estarem tão bem.

E não era mentira. Tom Riddle, para seus – quase- sessenta anos, era um homem energético e esguio para sua idade. Mal tinha rugas na pele pálida, embora o que mais revelasse sua idade era a cor dos cabelos. Era uma pessoa graciosa, para sua idade, e conversadora. Bebericou sua bebida, chamando a atenção para si. Ginny olhou o ambiente em volta, vendo como o luxo e a ostentação brilhavam intensamente naquela sala. E como os olhos de todas pousavam em seu vestido, invejosas de sua beleza. Se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, o que não acontecia há bastante tempo. Graças ao vestido de Neville, se sentia única.

Cheia de felicidade, mergulhada no _glamour _da festa, foi surpreendida por um olhar conhecido. Uma energia ativa e poderosa. Neville, o costureiro, se encontrava ao fundo da sala, junto a um enorme quadro do século XIX com seu irmão Harry a seu lado. Ambos estavam elegantes, Potter com a barba aparada, em seu paletó negro, segurando um copo de champanhe. Ginny tremeu, voltando a sentir aquele calor da floresta e agitação lhe descendo pelas costas. Trocaram um sorriso, mas não era somente por simpatia. Havia algo escondido naquele gesto que nenhum dos dois ainda sabia.

Terminou seu champanhe e chamou um empregado, que trocou seu copo e o de Hermione, que agradeceu, ao mesmo tempo que pegava em um bolinho de queijo exposto em pratos de loiça, e um guardanapo. O empresário britânico era amigo do ambiente e salientara que iria abolir qualquer plástico da festa, quer fossem copos, talheres, canudinhos ou, até, pratos. Tom se virou para Ginny e trocaram algumas palavras.

O olhar de Granger foi atraído para a porta e congelou ao perceber quem tinha acabado de entrar. Sua inimiga, a pessoa que colocava em perigo a escolha de sua empresa, Pansy Parkinson. Usava um vestido negro e comprido, complemente aberto nas coxas, podendo ainda se adivinhar a parte de cima de seu traseiro. Se movimentava com uma desenvoltura dengosa, como uma serpente de duas pernas, atenta, pronta para dar o bote. Trazia o cabelo apanhado no topo da cabeça, esbelto e aristocrático. Esboçou um sorriso frígido para as pessoas que conhecia, até chegar ao fundo, onde encontram Ginny, ela e Tom. Sua elegância chamava a atenção de todos.

Pansy olhava, desafiadora e assustadora, para Hermione, que sentiu seu olhar e lhe respondeu com seu brilho mais temível em seu olhar. A atmosfera alegre se esfriou de tal forma que, até Tom parou de conversar com Ginny e olhou em frente, vendo a diretora de Relações Públicas da _"British Company_" se aproximando. Riddle já tinha ouvido falar sobre ela. Era uma mulher mesquinha, que pisaria em tudo e todos para atingir seus objetivos.

– Sr. Riddle. – Começou Pansy, se apresentando – Sou Pansy Parkinson, da "_British Company"._ É um prazer conhecê-lo.

– Boa noite. – Cumprimentou ele, e trocaram um aperto de mão firme – É um prazer recebê-la na minha festa.

– O prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu Parkinson, olhando com desprezo para Granger e a cumprimentando friamente.

– Boa noite, _Hermione._

– _Pansy. _– Disse Hermione, no mesmo tom.

– Esse seu vestido, – Começou ela, impiedosa – parece que não está muito bem terminado. Lhe falta…elegância.

Ginny semicerrou os olhos, pronta para defender seu novo amigo, quando escutou Hermione responder, irônica.

– E o seu, minha _adorável _Pansy, nem parece sequer ter começado. -

Se observaram com mais raiva e despeito. Tom olhou em volta, sem saber como fugir daquela situação, até que viu Avery, também empresário, de uma das empresas do Canadá. Sendo seguido por Ginny, que não queria estar no meio das duas mulheres zangadas, se dirigiu até ele, trocando cumprimentos. Elas se olharam de cima abaixo e se afastaram, não querendo provocar um escândalo na festa. Se dirigiram para lados opostos da sala, seus vestidos ondulando perigosamente em volta de seus corpos, as tornando no centro das atenções. Mas nenhuma delas reparava em nada. Somente no olhar da outra, enquanto pensavam o mesmo: _"Irei vencer você, pode ter certeza…" _

Continua….

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Quem acham que irá vencer a fusão das empresas: Hermione ou Pansy? No próximo capítulo iremos conhecer um pouco do passado de Draco e como ele caiu nas mãos de Pansy.

Espero ansiosa os vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	5. Capitulo 5 - O Passado de Draco Malfoy

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 12 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem. Bjs :D

S.L.

**Capitulo 5**

**O Passado de Draco Malfoy **

Era o fim do expediente e todos já tinham regressado a suas casas, excepto Draco, que se encontrava em sua escrivaninha, com os cotovelos apoiados no tampo, e um ar pensativo. Seus cabelos estavam revoltos de tanto terem sido remexidos e seus olhos cinza ainda mais brilhantes e profundos.

Tinha perdido sua dignidade, mas iria se vingar de Parkinson. A humilhação que aguentara em suas mãos tinha sido a gota de água. O estupro que tinha sofrido não tinha deixado marcas físicas evidentes, mas ainda não se tinha olhado ao espelho desde que sua chefe o tinha tocado. A sociedade ridicularizava os homens que tinham sido vítimas de abuso por uma mulher, pois pensavam que eles eram biologicamente mais fortes que uma e que conseguiriam se defender. Havia, até, o mito de que os homens não podiam ser, de todo, vítimas de violência sexual. Pelo contrário, consideravam que um homem ser abusado por uma mulher era "sorte".

Sua vida estava nas mãos de sua chefe. Já tinha passado muitos anos desde que Pansy o tinha descoberto e trazido para sua empresa. Na altura, tinha sido a sua salvação sair daquela vida mas, demasiado tarde, tinha percebido sua verdadeira intenção.

Ficara pensando e tomara uma decisão. Tinha decidido, finalmente, agir contra ela e esse pensamento o fazia se sentir um pouco melhor. Temia Parkinson há demasiado tempo, desde aquela noite em que ela o tinha conhecido naquele bar. Seu antigo emprego tinha sido stripper em um bar de striptease há muito encerrado. Todas as noites mostrara seu corpo trabalhado a centenas de mulheres que ali passavam, geralmente em despedidas de solteiro, ou mesmo por puro prazer de vê-lo atuar. Se número era o preferido de todas, e havia mulheres que vinham admirar seu corpo, todos os sábados, sem excepção, quando fazia seu número especial, o observando fixamente como se estivessem hipnotizadas, admirando seu corpo másculo e elegante se retorcendo em movimentos sensuais, sob as luzes dos holofotes.

Tinha sido assim que tinha conhecido Pansy, que se tinha deslocado ao bar onde trabalhava, a_ "Serpente Dourada_", um desses sábados atarefados, para uma despedida de solteira de uma de suas amigas. Nesse dia, fazia o número que todas esperavam e que as deixava loucas. Ela estava sentada juntamente com seu grupo de amigas, em uma das mesas mais próximas do palco onde ele atuava. Debaixo de um jogo de luzes sensuais, enquanto se escutava as primeiras letras de "_The Weeknd – Earned_", aparecia usando uma comprida túnica branca e envergando uma auréola que sobressaía por cima por cima de seus cabelos loiros, enquanto, em suas costas robustas duas enormes asas brancas de penas fofas completavam seu ar sedutor. De seguida, se agarrando ao varão central, deixava deslizar sua roupa, revelando seu corpo repleto de purpurinas douradas, que brilhavam à luz, como se fosse um anjo másculo barroco cujo membro proeminente preso a uma minúscula sunga dourada, lhe dava uma condição carnal e erótica, que nenhuma conseguiria resistir.

Foi o que aconteceu com Pansy, que se sentiu atraída por aquele corpo perfeito e provocante. Seu olhar percorria friamente cada pedacinho de pele, enquanto Draco despia lentamente sua sunga, por entre gritinhos estridentes, risinhos e assobios femininos, enquanto elas lutavam por colocar, com mãos atrevidas e olhares cobiçosos, notas de cinco, dez vinte e, até, cinquenta libras, revelando uma parra dourada que cobria sua intimidade.

Dançava sensualmente ao som da música, revelando seus abdominais definidos e proeminentes, escutados os gritos enlouquecidos das mulheres ao observarem suas coxas atléticas, seus lábios carnudos no rosto perfeito e suas nádegas firmes.

Quando retirava a parra e seu membro ficava por breves momentos, exposto aos olhares atentos, Draco era um Deus viril na Terra, como se fosse o único homem que existia, o único sobre uma terra de mulheres sôfregas de sua beleza e de seu corpo.

OoOoO

Foram todas essas suas qualidades que tinham atraído Parkinson que, no sábado seguinte tinha regressado, sozinha, para ver sua atuação. No final do espetáculo, se tinha aproximado dele e lhe dizendo, com sedução calculada e olhando fixamente seus olhos:

– Sabe, gostei tanto de seu espetáculo. Fiquei sua fã. – Tinha começado, lisonjeadora. Draco tinha sorrido educadamente, e ela tinha continuado – Confesso que gostaria que saíssemos os dois para tomar um café – eu ofereço – e poderemos conversar à vontade, gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor.

– Tudo bem. – Tinha respondido, sendo rapidamente seduzido com sua sofisticação e falsas promessas de amor. Draco era uma pessoa simples, do interior, que viera para a cidade tentar sua sorte. Sempre tivera o sonho de estudar, namorar, casar e ter filhos. Viver um romance amoroso como o de seus pais, que tinham deixado sua vida de luxo para ficarem juntos. Rapidamente, com o passar do tempo, tinha percebido que Pansy era um a mulher perigosa e sem escrúpulos, que tinha subido na vida indo para a acama com todos os homens que tinha conhecido e que a podiam levar a alcançar seus objetivos.

Mas já era demasiado tarde, pois já estava totalmente dependente daquela mulher manipuladora. Tinha terminado seus estudos e começado a trabalhar na empresa _"British Company "_, juntamente com Pansy como técnico de Informática. Uma altura, desejou encontrar uma mulher para ele, para realizar seus sonhos e sabia que ela não era seu gênero. Tentara terminar tudo com Parkinson, que não aceitara. Não abdicava de se servir dele para sua própria satisfação. E, para seu choque, havia aquelas fotografias comprometedoras. Quando ela lhas mostrara, tentara arrancá-las de suas mãos.

– Onde você arranjou essas fotografias!? – Perguntou a Pansy, que o olhava com desprezo – Não era permitido tirá-las durante o espetáculo!

– Ah, meu querido… – Comentou, um sorriso de pura satisfação escapando de seus lábios – Com tantas luzes piscando por todo o lado, quem iria dar pela presença de uns flashes aqui e ali….

– Quando é que as tirou? – Perguntou, horrorizado.

– Poucos dias depois de a gente ter começado nossa brincadeira….

– E porque motivo você tirou essas fotografias? – Draco se sentia terrivelmente revoltado. Se alguém visse aquelas fotografias, tudo pelo qual tinha lutado seria destruído – Eu já não faço isso há anos, desde que e terminei os estudos e começou trabalhando na empresa! Esse momento de minha vida faz parte do passado!

– Eu sei, meu querido. – O sorriso de Parkinson era cruel – Mas você já sabe que sou uma mulher prevenida. Pensei que essas fotografias me poderiam ser muito úteis, e acho que não me enganei.

– Úteis para quê? – Exigiu saber – Onde quer chegar? Você já não tem tudo o que deseja?

– Você pensa que eu me contentava em ser apenas de diretora de Relações Públicas da _"British Company",_ seu idiota! – Gritou, com os olhos alucinados pela ambição – Eu quero e SEREI dona da _"Bellgreen",_ pode acreditar, Draco. Você que passa de um sujeitinho sem ambição e se m futuro! Um mero informático que trabalha para MIM…!

– Eu não trabalho para você! – Interrompeu Malfoy – Trabalho para a "_British Company!"_

– E quem lhe arranjou esse emprego? – Perguntou Pansy, irônica – Quem foi, hein? Mas fique descansado. Em breve, ambas as empresas serão minhas! Aliás, como também a empresa daquela vagabunda da Granger, mas isso não interessa nada, por agora.

– Me dê essas fotografias! – Exigiu Draco e Pansy soltou uma gargalhada.

– Oh, mas porquê? – Perguntou, olhando para o pequeno molho que tinha nas mãos – São tão sedutoras. Você pensa que quero me separar delas?

– Me dê já, Pansy! – Exclamou Draco, furioso, tentando pegar nelas, mas Parkinson se afastou dele com a agilidade de um lince.

– Oh, o anjinho está ficando zangado. – Caçoou, lhe mostrando uma a uma – Que pena. Umas fotografias tão bonitas, sou mesmo uma excelente fotógrafa. E você ficou tão bem. Que nádegas tão atléticas. Repare como as mulheres estão loucas olhando para você e suas pernas. - Malfoy seguiu-a, sentindo a raiva percorrendo cada parte de si, enquanto escutava suas palavras – E essa sunguinha cheia de notas! Que bem que lhe sabia toda essa grana que ganhava com seu corpinho. Não é verdade, meu querido?

– Você é cruel, Pansy! – Acusou Draco – Bem sabe que precisava desse dinheiro para pagar meus estudos e minha estadia em Londres! E o motivo pelo qual meus pais não me podiam ajudar. Ambos estavam muito doentes….

– Oh, sim… – Se fingiu recordar – Como poderia me ter esquecido.

Com falsa bondade, uma sobrancelha erguida e ajeitando seus cabelos com os dedos, disse:

– Fique com elas, faça o que quiser.

– Vou rasgá-las IMEDIATAMENTE! – Exclamou, furioso, recebendo-as em suas mãos. Não pensando no motivo de tê-las recebido tão prontamente, rasgou-as uma a uma, deitando-as em seguida na lixeira. Escutou uma gargalhada maliciosa e se virou, vendo a expressão trocista de sua chefe.

– Do que você está rindo? – Perguntou, sentindo seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pela adrenalina.

– Que bobinho que você é. – Troçou ela, parando subitamente de rir e pondo um ar austero – Mas você pensou realmente que lhe daria as fotografias!? Querido, os negativos estão muito bem escondidos. E lhe digo mais, não tenho problema nenhum em fazer mais cópias. Se essas fotografias caem nas mãos erradas…como as de nosso diretor. Adeus, emprego.

– Você é completamente louca! - Exclamou ele, furioso.

– Como você se atreve!? – Exclamou, esbofeteando sem aviso seu rosto ruborizado que, estupefacto e com os olhos arregalados de fúria, tentava reagir:

– Eu…eu – Balbuciava – Você volta a me bater e eu, eu….

– Você o que, hein? – Questionou Pansy, colérica – Você só serve para mostrar essa bundinha redonda! E digo ainda mais, você só me interessa para uma coisa, enquanto não me fartar. Não passa de um bom pedaço de carne, que me satisfaz por uns momentos.

– Não acredito que você seja tão fria e indecente, Pansy! – Vociferou ele, sentindo o rosto quente pelo tapa – Eu te odeio!

– Cale essa boca! – Exclamou sua chefe – E, a partir desse momento, você vai me tratar por Srta. Parkinson! Não quero intimidades. Afinal, você é meu funcionário e, como vou dizer, a gente nunca se conheceu intimamente, entendeu? – Mudou subitamente de tom, ignorando a expressão chocada de Malfoy, e ordenou – Saia já daqui! SAIA!

Draco saiu, de cabeça baixa e se sentindo uma presa indefesa nas garras daquela mulher sem escrúpulos. Não podia fazer nada, pois ela podia destruir sua vida em um estalar de dedos.

Ele se recordava de tudo, enquanto conduzia pela cidade até seu destino. Iria, finalmente, depois de todos aqueles anos, se vingar daquela mulher.

Continua…

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Agora conhecemos um pouco do passado de Draco. E, como acham que ele se irá vingar de Pansy? Espero ansiosa os vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	6. Capitulo 6 - A Vingança

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 15 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está mais um capítulo, que contém hentai. Se não gosta, não leia.

Bjs :D

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 6**

**A Vingança**

Draco, elegantemente vestido com um paletó justo ao corpo, usando uns óculos escuros e muito gel no cabelo, puxado para trás – que nunca tinha usado na presença de Pansy –, procurava passar despercebido na festa do empresário e tentava, principalmente, que sua chefe não desse pela sua presença e o reconhecesse. Iria, finalmente, tomar controle de sua vida. Ainda recordava a dor que sentira, mais na alma do que no corpo, quando Pansy lhe dera aquele tapa ao chantageá-lo, ao humilhá-lo com aquelas fotografias e suas palavras frias e cruéis. Sem mencionar o estupro que tinha sofrido às suas mãos. Mas iria, finalmente, recuperar seu orgulho há muito perdido. Sorriu para si mesmo, sentindo um prazer retorcido ao ver, de longe sua chefe, elegantemente vestida de preto, a mesma cor de sua alma, com um copo de champanhe na mão.

Ela não sabia, mas os documentos que tinha enviado a seu chefe eram simples papéis de contabilidade da empresa pois ele, depois da humilhação de ter sido estuprado, aproveitara a distração de sua chefe, enquanto ela retocava a maquiagem no banheiro e rapidamente tinha trocado seu conteúdo. E, tendo ficado até mais tarde na empresa, não fez inocentemente. Depois de todos saírem, tinha começado a execução de seu plano. Sendo o informático da empresa, tinha acesso a todos os notebooks a laptops e conseguia também aceder a todo o conteúdo do computador de Pansy, sem que ela suspeitasse de nada. Na realidade, não havia nada que Draco não conseguisse fazer com um computador.

Poderia, até ser considerado um hacker, embora fosse crime, podendo ser preso se fosse descoberto. Quando se vira sozinho, apagara primeiro da memória de seu laptop todas as provas que o poderiam indiciar como falsificador de documentos. Se Parkinson alguma vez chegasse a chamar a Interpol, não encontrariam nada que o incriminasse, mas ele não se atreveria. Não depois de ter descoberto fotografias eróticas em uma pasta oculta no laptop, e que as enviava a um amante virtual que tinha conhecido no Tinder.

Tinha descoberto tudo, tinha acesso a tudo, às conversas obscenas, às fotografias dela seminua e fazendo posições que o tinham chocado. Não conseguia descrever a satisfação que sentira ao copiá-las para um CD, que guardou no bolso do casaco.

Pansy estava em suas mãos. E, não tivera acesso somente às dela. Há muitos meses que sabia onde sua chefe guardava as suas, de seus tempos como stripper no_ "Serpente Dourada"_. Esperara exclusivamente o momento certo para agir, pois não queria perder seu emprego e, se sua chefe descobrisse que as fotografias tinham desaparecido, não hesitaria em fazer com que fosse rapidamente demitido. Mas a hora tinha, finalmente, chegado.

Calçou as luvas brancas que sempre trazia consigo escondidas, à espera de uma chance como aquela, e se dirigiu para trás da escrivaninha, ao único quadro que existia no escritório de sua chefe, uma fotografia do diretor da empresa com ela, lado a lado, com expressões sérias. Pegou nele delicadamente, o pousando no chão e olhou para a fechadura do cofre embutido na parede que o quadro escondia, sabendo que ali se encontravam as malditas fotografias e seus negativos. Rodou a fechadura delicadamente, seu coração tremendo de expectativa. Tinha descoberto a combinação quando vasculhara o laptop de Pansy, em uma pasta encriptada. Não tinha sido difícil abri-la.

– Aproveite enquanto pode. – Falou ele, em voz alta, sabendo que ninguém iria escutá-lo. – Pois seus dias nessa empresa estão terminando.

Abriu a porta do cofre, vendo um envelope branco e, por cima, os negativos. Pegou rapidamente e abriu, vendo suas poses sensuais. Com um sorriso malicioso, guardou tudo no bolso do casaco e fechou o cofre. Pansy estava em suas mãos. Como a vingança era doce. A festa de Riddle seria inesquecível.

Naquele momento, se encontrava encostado à parede, pensando em tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquela tarde, quando se apercebeu que Pansy avançava em sua direção. Olhou rapidamente em redor, desesperado, não podia ser descoberto. Viu Granger, a rival de sua empresa e correu até ela, ficando à sua frente. O rosto de Hermione mostrou confusão, antes de sorrir sedutoramente e cumprimentar:

– Oi! Se perdeu?

– Oi! – Respondeu Draco rapidamente, ficando de costas para sua chefe – Eu sei que não me conhece, mas…

– Mas é só um pormenor que pode ser defeito em uma questão de segundos. – Comentou ela, sedutoramente, bebericando sua bebida. Malfoy sentiu seu rosto ficando quente. Não sabia flertar e aquele não era a melhor ocasião para começar.

– Srta. Granger, – Começou – Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas estou aqui para ajudá-la.

– Para me ajudar? – Perguntou ela, curiosa – E que ajuda é essa que tanto necessito e que não sei.

Ao olhar o homem à sua frente, não pode conter um estremecimento ao observar os lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Eram os lábios mais apetitosos que alguma vez se lembrava de ter visto.

– Trata-se de sua empresa, a _"Be Stitch"._ – Esclareceu, olhando em redor – Sobre a fusão com Riddle.

– E o que está acontecendo com a fusão? – Perguntou Hermione, erguendo o sobrolho.

– Preciso que me escute. – Insistiu Malfoy, percebendo que ela não estava acreditando nele. Deu uma olhada rápida, vendo Parkinson vindo em sua direção – Droga, Pansy vem ai! Ela não pode me reconhecer. Se ela me descobre, tudo estará perdido.

– Tenha calma. – Pediu Hermione, vendo a megera se aproximando. Como a detestava – Eu sei o que fazer. Afinal, o melhor para se passar despercebido é fazer com que o mundo olhe para a gente.

Draco não concordou com suas palavras, mas nada disse. Sentiu uns braços delicados rodeando seus ombros e se viu sendo puxado para uns suaves e experientes lábios. Pelo canto do olho, viu sua chefe passando por eles sem reconhecê-lo. Hermione suspirou, desorientada com a forma e o poder daqueles lábios. Nunca tinha beijado alguém com lábios semelhantes aqueles, eram inigualáveis.

Ao sentirem o ar escasseando, quebrou lentamente o beijo. Viu o rosto ruborizado de Draco e comentou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Viu, funcionou. E não se pode dizer que tenha sido desagradável. – Olhou em redor – Mas, venha comigo. Preciso de saber se fala a verdade ou se tudo isso é um plano seu, para que eu o beijasse por ter a mulher mais irresistível da festa. – Brincou, o arrastando pela sua mão direita, enquanto acenava com a outra para Ginny que, surpreendida, olhava sua amiga agarrada a um desconhecido. _"Onde será que ela vai com aquele homem?"_ – Se perguntou, antes de voltar a conversar com Tom Riddle. Não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia bem ao lado dele. Era como se ele a compreendesse.

Saíram do salão e subiram as escadas, entrando na primeira porta aberta que viram. Hermione fechou-a ao mesmo tempo que largava a mão de Malfoy e tocava no interruptor. A luz se acendeu, revelando um quarto de cores pastéis. A parede estava pintada de uma delicada cor de terra e o chão forrado com um tapete bege. Ao lado deles estava um armário embutido e, no centro, se encontrava uma cama queen size, com vários travesseiros e um edredom quente, tendo, mesmo ao lado um criado mudo e um candeeiro. Era um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa.

Hermione se sentiu na borda da cama, escutando a música abafada que provinha do andar debaixo. Deu três tapinhas, o convidando a se sentar a seu lado:

– Venha. – Incentivou, e Draco fez o que ela lhe pediu – Agora me explique tudo desde o começo, para eu perceber.

Malfoy contou tudo o que estava acontecendo. Das ameaças de Parkinson, de seus planos maquiavélicos para ficar com a fusão, sua ideia para destruir a reputação de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que observava como ela ficava com o rosto tenso, furiosa com o que ouvia.

– Que vagabunda! – Exclamou, quando ele terminou seu relato. – Espero que seus planos funcionem Draco mas, se conheço aquela megera, deve ter qualquer coisa escondida na manga.

– Não se preocupe. – Lhe garantiu – Tenho aqui o CD com as fotografias. Um pouco antes da projeção das fotografias publicitárias da empresa de Riddle, vou trocar os CD´s e imagine o que vai aparecer no ecrã, com todos os convidados a verem?

– As fotografias de Parkinson. – Respondeu ela, deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso. – E todos seus planos irão por água abaixo. Que maravilha, Draco! E ela vai perder a fusão!

Excitada com a recordação do beijo de há pouco, se atirou para os braços masculinos, seus lábios tocando nos dele com sofreguidão. Draco sentiu como as mãos delicadas acariciavam seu corpo, retirando o paletó com rapidez e desabotoando a camisa.

Sentindo a excitação o percorrendo, deixou que sua mão escorregasse pelas pernas nuas de Hermione e retirasse o tecido fino da calcinha vermelha, fazendo desliza-la ao chão. Hermione puxou-o contra a cama, o obrigando a se sentar e desapertou o botão da calça. Baixando o zíper e os boxers, vendo o membro intumescido apontado em sua direção. Sorriu maliciosa, enquanto dizia:

– Parece que não preciso de prepará-lo, meu querido. – Se ajoelhou à sua frente e ele estremeceu quando ela lhe tocou com os lábios. Abrindo a boca, deslizou por toda sua extensão, ao mesmo tempo que escutava um gemido rouco escapando dele. Realizou

movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo como ele tocava com gentileza em seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava seu nome. Subia e descia cada vez mais rápido, sua língua acariciando o topo de seu pênis, vendo como ele arfava, seus olhos semicerrados de prazer. Sentia sua calcinha molhada, necessitando de atenção.

– Hermione… – Escutou um murmúrio tenso – Se você prosseguir…

Não precisou de continuar. Se afastou, escutando o gemido desapontado e se ergueu. Lentamente, desapertou seu vestido, vendo como os olhos masculinos percorriam avidamente cada pedacinho de sua pele. A peça de roupa deslizou por seu corpo, revelando o soutien da mesma cor.

– Você quer continuar? – Perguntou, sabendo que ele queria. Ao ver o aceno positivo, continuou – Tenho um preservativo na minha bolsa, coloque.

Draco pegou na bolsa, que tinha sido atirada para a cama e procurou avidamente, sentindo como seu pênis estava inchado. Abriu o invólucro e o colocou, fazendo o deslizar por toda sua extensão. Ajeitou-o, se sentindo um pouco desconfortável, ao mesmo tempo que Hermione subia na cama e se colocava de quatro para ele. Abriu as pernas, revelando o quão excitada estava e pronta para ele, e implorou:

– Venha… – Não conseguindo resistir a seu pedido, subiu na cama, se posicionando, de joelhos, trás dela. Pousou as mãos em seus quadris e a puxou para si, entrando delicadamente dentro dela, sentindo como era apertada, e escutou um gemido alto.

– Draco… - Gemeu Hermione, sentindo como ele pressionava seu interior. – Continue…

Lentamente, realizou movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo como ela se movia em sua direção, suas mãos apertando o edredom e seus cabelos escorrendo por suas costas. Aumentou o ritmo e a penetrou cada vez mais fundo. Escutou Granger implorando por mais, vendo ela tentando abafar os gritos com um travesseiro que tinha puxado contra ela durante o ato.

Apoiada sobre os joelhos e as mãos, essa posição era uma das favoritas de Malfoy, pois conseguia ver as costas e o bumbum de Hermione e, acima de tudo, assistia à penetração. Agarrou os cabelos longos e os puxou escutando ela exclamar:

– Sim! – Hermione sentia como ele a dominava, e era muito excitante. - Mais forte!

Draco aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, as tornando impetuosas, e viu como ela arqueava seu corpo, soltando um grito mudo. Fechou os olhos, sentindo que estava perto. Ejaculou, soltando um grito abafado, sentindo seu corpo relaxando. Escutando a respiração alterada de Granger, saiu de seu interior, vendo ela colapsando na cama e a imitou. Sentiu fios de cabelo colados ao rosto pelo suor, e os afastou com lentidão, sentindo seu corpo necessitando de descanso.

Se olharam nos olhos e ela comentou:

– Uau! – Draco sentiu seu peito se enchendo de orgulho. – A gente vai ter que repetir.

– Também espero. – Respondeu ele, retirando o preservativo usado e dando um nó. Olhou para a porta do banheiro e se levantou.

– Onde você vai? – Perguntou Hermione, observando o traseiro redondo.

– Tomar uma ducha. – Respondeu ele e, erguendo um sobrolho convidou – Quer se juntar a mim?

Hermione soltou uma risada, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava lentamente, sentindo como os músculos pélvicos lhe doíam. Mas era uma sensação agradável. De pernas bambas, osresquícios do orgasmo ainda percorrendo seu corpo, se dirigiu para o banheiro. Olhando para Draco pensou que, se pudesse, não deixaria aquele homem escapar.

Continua…

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Draco e Hermione vão se juntar para destruir Pansy. Acham que irão consegui-lo? Que acharam do hentai, há muito tempo que não escrevia um, por isso não sei se irão gostar. Espero ansiosa pelos vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	7. Capitulo 7 - A União das Empresas

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 19 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Bjs :D

**S.L.**

**Capitulo 7**

**A União das Empresas**

Pansy passeava por entre os convidados no seu vestido longo e negro, com uma sensualidade estudada e procurando com o olhar - como uma águia buscando sua presa -e seguindo como um abutre, todos os movimentos de Tom Riddle, que tinha um sorriso contido. Subitamente, viu Hermione entrando no salão, compondo seus cabelos e com um sorriso inusitado de felicidade no rosto.

"_Vagabunda!_" – Pensou, furiosa, enquanto apertava os dentes, tentando não gritar sua fúria – _Aquele sorriso! Terá conseguido ir já para a cama com Riddle? Se não tivesse perdido tempo conversando com meu chefe…Está na altura de realizar o resto de me plano."_

Se dirigiu com arrogância para Hermione, que se servia de um copo com ponche.

– Oh, minha querida… – Começou, parando ao lado dela – Você parece tão cansada… - Vendo que ela não lhe prestava atenção, continuou, venenosa:

– Ah, me desculpe, agora que estou vendo mais de perto. Percebo que é da camada de base que está usando. Que horror, a idade não perdoa, não é mesmo, amada?

– Oh, antes de usar base do que ter de preencher essas rugas que você tem no rosto com botox. – Respondeu Hermione, mordaz –Qualquer dia ainda a raptam e a levam para o Egito, pensando que é uma múmia.

E se virou, pousando momentaneamente seu copo e olhando em redor, percebendo que Draco ainda não tinha aparecido. Ao fundo da sala, viu Ginny conversando com Harry, juntinhos demais que o necessário. Pansy, aproveitando sua distração, rodou a pedra de um de seus anéis sobre o copo de sua inimiga.

"_Minha querida_", – Pensou, astuta – "_Agora é que vou acabar com você, quer tenha ido para a cama com Riddle, ou não. Esse laxante que eu lhe pus no copo não vai demorar muito para fazer efeito. _"

Não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada maliciosa, enquanto pegava em um copo e se servia com um pouco da bebida. Sentia a garganta seca de tanto conversar com os restantes convidados, tentando abrir novos rumos para sua empresa.

– Ah, mas a múmia ri, afinal – Comentou Hermione, ao virar-se e ver o sorriso maldoso de sua rival – Não tem receio que lhe caiam as ligaduras, _amada_? Mas sabe que sempre era uma sorte para si. Servia para combinar com os farrapos que trás vestido.

– Pois, minha _querida_. – Respondeu Pansy, no mesmo tom. Seus olhos brilhavam, cruéis – Desconfio que a si lhe faria muito jeito que seu vestido fosse como o meu. Deve demorar muito tempo para tirá-lo, né? Em caso de necessidade…. – E deixou as palavras surtirem efeito, antes de continuar – E, ainda mais, gorda como está, até uma doninha lhe ganhava.

Neville, que tinha se apercebido da batalha verbal das duas mulheres, se aproximou delas, temendo uma luta física, o que estragaria a festa.

– Ah, estou vendo que gosta de animais. – Comentou, olhando com desprezo para a bolsa de pele de cobra de Pansy. Percebeu de imediato que não era uma imitação. As duas mulheres pararam de conversar e o observaram. Aproveitou esse momento e se posicionou no meio delas, suas mãos passeando sobre a mesa – Mas olhe que as peles estão em desuso. Só usa quem quer dar nas vistas. E pelos piores motivos. E, a propósito – Continuou, deitando um olhar de cima abaixo no vestido de Pansy, uma de suas criações mais ousadas – A senhorita tem de passar na minha loja, já está devendo imenso dinheiro. Se demorar muito mais, qualquer dia só lhe vendo modelos em serapilheira.

E soltou uma gargalhada, enquanto Pansy pegava em seu copo e se afastava, furiosa, voltando-lhes as costas com desprezo. Se dirigiu para sua presa, que se encontrava no meio do salão.

"_É agora, ou nunca. – _Pensou, decidida, enquanto avançava a passos firmes. Neville olhou, trêmulo, para Hermione, que ficou preocupada com sua repentina palidez.

– Oh, Mione! – Exclamou, aflito – Eu…eu não sei o que irá acontecer de seguida, mas eu vi tudo! Tudo!

– Tudo, o quê? – Perguntou ela, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo – Que aconteceu, Neville? Me conte tudo!

– Os copos de ponche, Mione! – Esclareceu, olhando na direção de Pansy – Eu troquei os copos de ponche sem ela perceber!

Vendo seu olhar confuso, continuou:

– Eu já lhe explico tudo, prometo! – E se perguntou: _"Mas que será que irá acontecer quando ela provar de seu próprio veneno?"_

OoOoO

Todos estavam reunidos no centro da sala, quando Parkinson se aproximou de Riddle, com um sorriso cínico e ar solene.

– Quero fazer um brinde ao nosso generoso anfitrião. – Levantou o copo e viu todos a imitarem – A Tom Riddle, que honrou a moda britânica com sua presença ao longo de todos esses anos!

– A Tom Riddle! – Responderam os convidados, em uníssono, e Pansy esperou que os ânimos se acalmassem, antes de continuar – Eu preparei uma pequena surpresa para si, Tom, que lhe mostrará meu agradecimento de minha empresa a tudo o que fez, e que o ajude em sua próxima grande decisão. E que escolha a melhor empresa para unir seu nome. – De um gesto, apareceu um dos empregados de Riddle empurrando um carrinho, onde se encontrava um notebook, uma caixa com o CD e um projetor, colocando tudo em frente a uma parede. Ela ligou o computador e abriu a caixa do CD, se sentindo um pouco aturdida e com dores de barriga.

"_Estou nervosa, que bobagem"_ – Pensou ela, colocando o CD no notebook.

– Tom, – Continuou – Isso é apenas para lhe mostrar com _quem _é que deveria trabalhar. Com alguém que não tem _nada _escondendo. E, não é o caso do que iremos ver a seguir.

Sem aviso, atrás de Pansy, começavam a ser exibidas fotografias suas. Despida, com um teclado entre as pernas, e sentada na escrivaninha. De seguida, outra onde ela posava com um vibrador entre os seios, as pernas abertas revelando sua intimidade, e mordendo atrevidamente o lábio. As reações dos convidados foram de puro choque e horror, soltando exclamações enojadas, que se escutavam por todo o salão.

Pansy, não sabendo o que realmente estava acontecendo, sorria, triunfante. Finalmente, aquela vagabunda iria ser destruída e ela ficaria com a união das empresas. _"Que noite maravilhosa!" _– Pensou, vendo as expressões chocadas dos convidados, e continuou:

– Na realidade, Tom, é em sua homenagem que lhe mostro tudo isso… – O choque da assistência foi ainda maior. Pansy, que passava com o smartphone os documentos, observou a expressão de espanto, quase horrorizada, que Riddle e os convidados faziam. Naquele momento, o ecrã mostrava Pansy sentada, despida na escrivaninha com o laptop atrás dela. De pernas abertas, se masturbava com o vibrador.

O choque da assistência era tão grande que já se tinha escutado uma voz feminina implorar:

– Eu não acredito! Não consigo ver mais! – Parkinson se sentia triunfante com aquelas reações, mas também se sentia perdendo suas forças, e com uma grande vontade de ir ao banheiro. Mas, para usufruir melhor do momento que tinha preparado, se voltou. Ao ver uma fotografia sua, de langerie e lambendo uma banana, arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava vendo. Ficou horrorizada quando percebeu o que seu CD projetava. Era impossível, tinha planeado tudo ao pormenor. Que tinha corrido mal?

– Isso…não entendo como… – Balbuciava, confundida e cansada, seu corpo começando a fraquejar e seus intestinos se agitando loucamente, mal conseguindo ficar de pé.

– Isso… – Tentava explicar – Isso é uma montagem! O que ia mostrar para vocês eram…eram…

Nesse instante, o CD começou reproduzindo áudios, piorando sua situação: "_Você gostou das fotografias, bonitão, sim? Eu gostaria muito que você me fodesse na mesa da cozinha. Sim, dê tudo à sua Pansy …" _

Era sua voz. "_Como tiveram acesso àquele conteúdo?"_ – Se perguntou, se aproximando do notebook e clicando em todos os botões – _"Tinha escondido tudo tão bem!"_

Não conseguindo aguentar mais os comentários incomodados dos convidados, só conseguiu desligar o notebook e correr em direção ao banheiro mais próximo. Mas não conseguiu mais controlar os terríveis gases que ecoaram por todo o salão.

– Srta. Parkinson, não quero que minha empresa tenha seu nome associado a uma tarada sexual – Falou o empresário, em voz alta, entre o riso e o choque - enquanto ela fugia - para que todos o ouvissem e ignorando seu bem planeado discurso – E nem com a empresa onde trabalha. Exijo que saia imediatamente de minha casa! Nunca tal me tinha acontecido em toda minha vida, e eu sou uma pessoa vivida!

Encostado a uma parede, Severus Snape, o dono da "British Company" nem sabia o que pronunciar. E, ao escutar as palavras de Riddle, ficou furioso. Meses de reuniões e muito planeamento arruinados. Tinha perdido o melhor negócio de sua vida devido à safadeza de sua funcionária. Correu atrás de Parkinson, apenas para lhe informar:

– Você está demitida! – Pansy nem se dignou em olhá-lo, continuando sua fuga – Nunca mais coloque os pés na minha empresa!

Ela saiu da sala, escutando, mortificada, as risadas dos convidados. Entrou no banheiro mais próximo e correu para a sanita, fechando violentamente a porta. Subiu o vestido e baixou rapidamente a calcinha e se sentou, deixando escapar os gases que tentara controlar. Escondendo as mãos no rosto, começou chorando, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Como sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta tão grande em poucos minutos. Estava sem emprego, seu nome na lama, sem nenhumas perspectivas profissionais. Pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, não sabia o que fazer. Se sentia impotente, e odiava esse sentimento.

No salão, Tom ainda estava tentando recuperar daquele choque desagradável. Não sabia o que mais o tinha enojado, se as posições daquela mulher, os áudios, ou o espaço onde ela tinha tirado as fotografias. Todos tinham percebido que tinha sido no escritório da empresa. A orquestra tocava em alto e bom som, mas ainda se podia escutar os gases libertados que provinham do banheiro. O chefe da _"British Company"_ já se tinha retirado da festa, demasiado humilhado com todo o ocorrido. Hermione, também ainda meio chocada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios, decidiu avançar. Não podia perder aquela chance. Parando ao lado do empresário, pegou em uma colher que se encontrava na bandeja de um dos empregados que passava por ela e bateu delicadamente no copo, o tilintar agudo interrompendo, aos poucos, as conversações.

– Sr. Riddle, – Começou – O que acabou de se suceder aqui foi inacreditável, e não tem nada a ver com a festa que decidiu organizar para a gente. Proponho um novo brinde, já que ultimo foi uma abominação. – Escutou algumas risadinhas, enquanto comentavam o atrevimento de Parkinson por ter mostrado fotografias tão ousadas – Que nada nesse dia, nem nunca, estrague o forte brilho da ação magnânima e criativa de Tom Riddle na moda britânica!

Os convidados ergueram os copos, soltando gritos animados, enquanto Hermione piscava o olho ao primeiro violinista da orquestra, esse começou tocando o hino britânico.

– Hermione, – Começou ele, comovido com seu discurso – Eu tenho de informar que será com sua empresa e, tenho de admitir, que era com a _"Be Stitch", _que me quero associar. Agradeço o discurso que me preparou. Foi dos melhores discursos que ouvi em toda minha vida. Obrigado.

– Eu é que agradeço, senhor. Por confiar na gente. – Respondeu ela, ao mesmo tempo que palmas ecoavam pela sala. Deixou escapar um sorriso trêmulo e trocaram um perto de mãos, selando aquele novo negócio. Riddle se afastou, ordenando a seus empregados que fossem buscar mais bebidas. O chefe de Hermione, o presidente da empresa, se aproximou dela e a abraçou, enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido:

– _A partir de agora, você é sócia da "Be Stitch", e vice-presidente_. – Hermione deixou escapar um grito abafado – _Sem você, nunca teria chegado tão longe e conseguido essa vitória._

– Obrigada, senhor. – Conseguiu responder, ao mesmo tempo que sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, emocionada com as palavras de seu chefe. Remus estendeu a mão e trocaram um aperto. Com sorrisos de felicidade, se afastaram um do outro. Não conseguia acreditar que, não só tinha conseguido a fusão, como era vice de sua empresa.

– Parabéns, amiga! - Exclamou Ginny, que tinha escutado tudo. Se aproximou dela e a abraçou, feliz por Hermione ter conseguido seu objetivo. – Você merece!

Comovida demais para responder, viu Draco trás de sua amiga, também emocionado. Ele tinha se livrado de Pansy, para sempre. Hermione se afastou, ao mesmo tempo que começava tocando uma valsa deStrauss. Se olharam nos olhos, e aceitou a mão estendida do homem à sua frente.

Se dirigiram para o centro do salão e juntaram seus corpos, começando a dançar ao ritmoclássicoda música. Hermione estremeceu ao sentir o corpo quente e másculo de Draco encostado ao seu. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Depois do que vi hoje, Hermione, penso que encontrei a mulher de minha vida. – Granger deixou escapar uma risadinha.

– Você tem certeza, amado? Não será melhor fazermos outra _pesquisa_? – Ronronou a ultima palavra e viu o sorriso divertido de Draco, que respondeu:

– Não tenho nenhuma dúvida. – A seu lado, inseparáveis, Ginny e Harry dançavam, agarrados.

– E eu pensando que um homem que passava tanto tempo na selva não sabia dançar. – Brincou Ginny, sentindo os braços viris rodeando seu corpo.

– Quando se encontra a mulher de nossa vida, – Começou Harry – Todo o nosso corpo reage inesperadamente.

Ginny sorriu, antes de arregalar os olhos, chocada. Tinha perdido um de seus sapatos mas, não se apercebia pois estava debaixo do vestido. Ainda deu alguns passos sem o sapato, se colocando em bicos de pés para se equilibrar. Sentia vergonha em informar seu acompanhante, a dança estava maravilhosa. Mas Harry se apercebeu de imediato de seu desconforto. Apanhou o sapato e se ajoelhou à sua frente. Ginny enrubesceu ao perceber a atenção dos convidados sobre eles, mas esticou a perna, permitindo que o sapato regressado ao seu pé, com delicadeza. Se olharam nos olhos e ela soube que Harry era o homem de sua vida.

Continua…

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Finalmente, Pansy teve o que merecia. No próximo capítulo, teremos um hentai entre Harry e Ginny. Se quiserem deixar sugestões, agradeço. Só quero informar que não sei quando irei postar o epílogo, mas espero que em breve. Espero ansiosa pelos vossos comentários. Bjs :D


	8. Capitulo 8 - Uma Noite de Amor

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 23 favoritos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Bjs :D

**S.L. **

**Capítulo 8**

**Uma noite de amor**

A música terminou, finalizando a dança e Harry se afastou de Ginny. Viu como ela estava ruborizada pelo esforço de dançar e sua respiração ofegante. Também se sentia cansado por ter dançado todas aquelas valsas. Não conseguia descrever por palavras como tinha sido ter aquela mulher em seus braços. Podia soar lamechas, mas sentia que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Estendeu sua mão, vendo ela aceitando-a, e se dirigiram para a mesa das bebidas.

– Que vai querer? - Perguntou, roucamente. Sentia sua garganta seca e dolorida.

– Sangria. - Pediu Ginny, pegando em um guardanapo, e pousando dentro dele uma brushettta. Se tinha viciado no delicioso sabor, semelhante a pizza. Harry pegou em dois copos e os encheu com a bebida de frutos vermelhos, lhe entregando.

– Obrigada. - Agradeceu ela, pegando no copo e bebendo até se sentir aliviada. Harry a imitou e ficaram observando o movimento da festa. Mesmo tendo menos convidados, continuava animada. Os chefes das empresas estavam satisfeitos por fazerem novos contratos, que seriam importantes no futuro. Tom Riddle conversava com os empregados, lhes dando indicações para não deixarem acabar as bebidas, sendo prontamente atendidos, antes de se dirigir a Remus para se conhecerem melhor. Draco e Hermione estavam junto à varanda, de frente um para o outro. Ele tinha na mão um prato com salgadinhos e se divertiam, comendo e conversando. Ginny percebeu que eles não iriam sair dali tão cedo.

– Harry? - Escutou uma voz conhecida e se viraram, vendo Neville se aproximando, com uma expressão cansada.

– Sim? - Perguntou. Ginny bebericava sua bebida, olhando os dois homens.

– Tive um dia muito longo e estou cansado. - Informou o costureiro, evitando um bocejo. - E, tenho de finalizar um vestido muito importante para uma atriz. Você também vem, ou vai ficar na companhia dessa maravilhosa senhorita?

– Oh, Neville! - Ginny soltou uma risada. - Senhorita. Acho que nunca ninguém me chamou assim, nem mesmo meus irmãos.

– Irmãos? - Perguntou Longbottom, espantado. Harry se endireitou, querendo saber - Quantos você tem?

– Seis. - Falou ela, calmamente, esperando suas reações, que não se fizeram esperar. O costureiro abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, chocado, e Harry quase se engasgou com sua bebida. Nunca tinham conhecido alguém que tivesse tantos irmãos. A maioria das pessoas que conheciam tinham, no máximo, dois irmãos.

– Tantos? - Perguntou Potter, empalidecendo a uma velocidade surpreendente.

– Sim. - Respondeu - Minha mãe sempre quis ter mutos filhos e esse desejo piorou quando meus tios, Gideon e Fabian, morreram em um acidente de viação.

– Lamento. - Pediu Neville, com pena, se xingando por ter feito uma pergunta tão pessoal.

– Não se preocupe. - Disse ela, não dando importância - Foi há muitos anos, eu nem os conheci.

Se virou para Harry e comentou:

– Eu também estou me sentindo cansada da festa. - Terminou sua bebida, e pousou o copo - Você quer sair daqui, Harry? Podíamos, até, dar um passeio. Estou farta de estar aqui fechada.

– Sim. - Respondeu ele, a imitando. Ginny queria se despedir de sua amiga, mas vendo-a tão entretida com Draco, nem tentou se aproximar. O grupo se dirigiu para o anfitrião e agradeceram a maravilhosa festa. O empresário trocou um aperto de mão com os homens e um beijo no rosto de Ginny, cujas narinas se inflaram ao sentirem o delicioso odor do perfume. Não sabia a razão, talvez por ele ser um homem influente, mas Tom Riddle a deixava seduzida a seus encantos.

Desceram as escadas até à entrada da casa, onde Ginny recolheu sua bolsa e seu casaco de peles artificiais. Vestiu-o sob o olhar satisfeito de Neville, e saíram da imponente mansão. Avançaram pelas escadas de pedra trabalhada e estavam se dirigindo para o estacionamento quase vazio, quando sentiram um horrível fedor a fezes pútridas. Franziram seus narizes e taparam seus rostos com as mãos perante o cheiro. Avançaram cautelosamente, vendo Pansy, com seu vestido mal arranjado e com uma mancha escura na parte traseira, entrando desajeitadamente no automôvel e o ligando com violência. Se encostaram à parede, sendo ultrapassados a alta velocidade e se viraram, a tempo de vê-la contornar a esquina da rua.

– Que nojo! - Exclamou Ginny, com voz abafada, não tendo coragem de destapar a boca e o nariz. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, se afastaram rapidamente do mau cheiro. Pararam perto de um Mercedes-Benz GLC Facelift SUV, de cor cinza escuro. Era bonito e muito moderno.

– Vocês preferem levar o carro? - Perguntou Neville, tirando a chave do bolso e o abrindo - Eu posso chamar um táxi.

– Eu trouxe o meu. - Informou ela - Mas, obrigada na mesma.

– Então, adeus. - Se despediu Neville, se aproximando dela - Espero ver você em breve.

E trocou um olhar significativo com Harry, que nada disse.

– Eu também. - Respondeu Ginny e trocaram um beijo rápido no rosto. Neville e Harry deram um afetuoso abraço e o costureiro entrou no automôvel. Ginny caminhou em direção ao seu veículo, um Fiat 500 Cabrio, descapotável, de cor vermelha. Com uma mão, procurou a chave na bolsa, sentindo minuciosamente tudo o que estava dentro: uma mini escova de cabelo mais espelho, um batom para ocasiões especiais, sua carteira com todos os cartões e documentos, um pacote de lenços, uma caneta e um pequeno bloco de notas para anotações, seu celular, as chaves de casa e uma camisinha. Por fim, encontrou o que queria e abriu seu carro.

– Entre. - Convidou, entrando. Harry a imitou e colocaram o cinto de segurança. Ligou o automôvel e fez marcha atrás, saindo do estacionamento.

– Posso pôr música? - Perguntou ele, apontando para o rádio.

– Claro que sim.- Respondeu, enquanto baixava a capota, sentindo o ar fresco da noite atingindo sua pele e bagunçando seus cabelos. Escutou o homem a seu lado mudando os canais, até escutarem "I Want To Hold Your Hand", dos Beatles.

_When I say that somethin__g's_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

– Deixe ficar. - Pediu Ginny, seus dedos batucando o volante. - Adoro Beatles, é uma de minhas bandas preferidas.

– Minha também. - Respondeu Potter, admirado por terem um gosto em comum. Se recostou no assento e avançaram pelas ruas semi desertas, conversando entre eles, se conhecendo um pouco melhor.

– Então, - Começou ele - Seis irmãos?

– Eu sei que não é muito comum. - Comentou Ginny - Mas foram meus pais que quiseram ter muitos filhos.

– E, são todos mais velhos? - Continuou Harry, olhando curiosamente para ela - Ou mais novos?

Um sorrisinho escapou de seus lábios. Percebeu que, tal como seus antigos namorados, que ele estava desconfortável com essa informação.

– Todos mais velhos. - Disse, o olhando atentantemente, mas sua expressão estava indecifrável - Algum problema?

– Não. - Respondeu ele, voltando seu olhar para a estrada - Só estava pensando como será ter seis irmãos.

– Tem suas desvantagens. - Comentou - Não me deixam sossegada, querendo saber tudo de minha vida, com quem namoro, meus amigos. Mas, amo todos eles.

Trocaram um sorriso, mudando de assunto. Se tudo ficasse evoluísse bem entre eles, Harry teria tempo de conhecê-los. Mas teria de informar primeiro sua mãe, para que lhes desse "a conversa". Nunca mais se esqueceria da expressão de Michael Corner, um de seus ex-namorados, ao conhecer seus irmãos e como, cada um deles, o tinha puxado para um canto e ameaçado cortar uma parte imprescindível de sua anatomia, se ele a machucasse. Seu puro pavor quando tinham saído da casa de seus pais, depois do jantar. Tinham ficado juntos durante mais algumas semanas em um clima tenso e de muita pouca paixão. Ao perceber seu medo, o tinha confrontado, e Michael admitira que não a amava tanto como no dia em que lhe pedira em namoro e que se sentira muito desconfortável com sua família.

Terminaram o relacionamento sem lágrimas nem gritos, talvez com um pouco de alívio. Ginny tivera de escolher uma nova casa, enquanto Corner tinha mudado de cidade e de número de celular. Não sabia muito bem o motivo, talvez por ele ter receio do que seus irmãos lhe poderiam fazer quando o apanhassem.

Conversaram sobre seus gostos pessoais, suas comidas preferidas e gêneros de filmes que mais apreciavam e Harry ficou espantado por saber que Ginny gostava de terror.

– Nunca conheci nenhuma mulher que apreciasse filmes de terror. - Constatou - Normalmente, preferem romances açucarados.

– É porque você ainda não encontrou a mulher certa. - Respondeu ela, parando no semáforo.

– Talvez. - Comentou Potter, olhando pela janela. Perguntou repentinamente - Você tem fome?

– Um pouco. - Admitiu Ginny. Embora tivesse comido bem na festa, aquelas iguarias eram demasiado requintadas para si. - Porquê?

– Tem ali um Burger King e a gente podia pedir um menu. - Comentou Harry, e se ofereceu, vendo sua expressão de incerteza - Eu pago.

– Hum... - Começou ela, pensativa. Há muito tempo que não comia fast food tentava ao máximo evitá-la e andar sempre em forma. Não faria mal quebrar sua dieta - Tá bom.

O semáforo dicou verde e Ginny dirigiu para o drive thru do Burker King. Pararam em frente ao cartaz dos menus e escolheram, conversando entre eles.

– Boa noite. - Uma voz feminina cumprimentou - Que vai ser?

– Boa noite. - Respondeu Harry - Era um "Roadhouse Crispy Chicken" com batatas fritas e coca-cola para beber. E, também, um "whopper" e uma coca cola.

– Pagamento na próxima saída. - Informou a funcionária - Obrigada.

Ginny avançou para a janela seguinte, onde se encontrava uma funcionária esperando por eles.

– São 19,75 libras. - Informou ela e Harry lhe entregou o cartão de crédito e inseriu o código na máquina. Recebeu a fatura e o agradecimento por terem escolhido o Burger KIng. Avançaram para a ultima janela, onde receberam dois sacos de papel medianos e as bebidas. Saíram do drive thru e Ginny perguntou:

– Para onde você quer ir?

– Conheço um lugar sossegado, em frente a mar. - Informou Harry - Fica a uma hora de viagem, mas o pôr do sol é muito bonito. Quer ir lá?

– Sim. - Respondeu Ginny, curiosa. Voltaram para a estrada, escutando as indicações de Potter, enquanto ele segurava com firmeza os sacos. Avançaram pelas ruas desertas, saindo de Londres em direção a Beachy Head, o maior dos penhascos marítimos, que também um farol. Entre conversas, enquanto escutavam rádio, chegaram rapidamente. Ginny estacionou próxima do penhasco, vendo que já passavam das quatro da manhã.

– O sol ainda vai demorar um pouco a nascer. - Comentou, tirando o cinto de segurança e se recostando o assento. Beachy Head era o mais alto penhasco marítimo de giz da Grã Bretanha, se elevando a 162 metros do nível do mar. Mais à frente no mar, o farol irradiava luz, iluminando tudo em seu redor.

– Eu tenho um CD dos Beatles ai no porta-documentos. - Informou Ginny e Harry, ligando a luz do automôvel, procurou no seu estojo de cd´s. Viu que ela gostava dos Nirvana, ABBA, Freddie Mercury, Mickael Jackson, Madonna...

– Você não gosta de cantores mais modernos? - Perguntou, enquanto via sua coleção.

– Não sou muito fã. - Admitiu ela - Acho as músicas modernas muito comerciais, só fazem para vender.

– Concordo com você. - Falou Harry, escolhendo o album "Twist and Shout", dos Beatles. Inseriu no rádio, escutando os primeiros acordes de "Anna (Go to Him)".

_Anna,_

_You come and ask me, girl,_

_To set you free, girl,_

_You say he loves you more than me,_

_So I will set you free,_

_Go with him._

_Go with him_

– Amo essa canção.

– Eu também. - Respondeu Ginny, se ajeitando na cadeira para ficar confortável. Harry pegou nos sacos de papel, espreitando dentro deles.

– Tome, esse é seu. - Indicou, lhe entregando um e ela aceitou, agradecendo.

– Obrigada. - Abriu o saco e pegou no hambúrguer, sentindo como estava morno. Retirando o invólucro em seu redor, deu uma mordida e soltou um gemido de prazer, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

– Hum...delicioso... - Harry a imitou e ficaram saboreando seus lanches trocando, de vez em quando, algum de seus snacks com o outro, ao som dos Beatles. Para Ginny, parecia um sonho. Seus antigos namorados eram apreciadores de estilos mais modernos e resmungavam sempre que ela queria escutar alguns de seus cantores preferidos.

Quando terminaram, Ginny entregou a Harry uma toalhita, para limpar suas mãos e guardaram o lixo dentro dos sacos de papel. Se sentindo um pouco mais cheios, trocaram seus números de celular e suas redes sociais. Mesmo que não ficassem juntos como casal, poderiam ser grandes amigos.

– Não consigo encontrar você. - Resmungou ela, procurando na lista do facebook o nome de Harry - Você tem foto de perfil?

– Não. - Admitiu ele, envergonhado - Eu só criei essas redes sociais pela insistência de Neville, que queria que eu encontrasse alguém na internet. Mas não lhe conte que ainda não postei fotografias.

– Mas ele não costuma ir também às redes sociais? - Perguntou Ginny, confusa.

– Costuma. - Respondeu ele, espreitando por cima de seu ombro para ver se encontrava - Mas é mais para trabalho.

– Entendo. - Comentou Ginny, continuando a mover o dedo para cima, ficando cada vez mais frustrada.

– Posso? - Perguntou Harry, estendendo a mão, e ela lhe entregou o celular. Procurou rapidamente, lendo as informações do perfil de cada pessoa. Ficou encantada ao observar como seu rosto se franzia de concentração.

– Achei! - Exclamou, lhe entregando o celular - Vou enviar seu pedido de amizade e já irei aceitar.

Entregando o celular a Ginny, pegou no seu e mexeu com rapidez no seu. Ao olhar as informações, reparou que ele fazia seu aniversário no dia 31 de julho, na semana seguinte.

– Você faz aniversário semana que vem?

– Sim. - Respondeu Potter, e ela viu uma notificação lhe informando que o pedido de amizade tinha sido aceite.

– Quantos anos vai fazer?

– Vinte e nove.

– É um ano mais velho que eu. - Comentou, guardando novamente o celular na bolsa. - E tem a idade de meu irmão, Ron.

– Sério? - Perguntou ele, curioso - É jogador de futebol do Everton. Conhece?

– Já ouvi falar. - Respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que se iniciavam os primeiros acordes de "Chains", a música preferida de ambos.

_Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains_

_And they ain't the kind that you can see_

_Whoa, oh, these chains of love got a hold on me, yeah_

Automaticamente, esticaram suas mãos e tocaram no botão do rádio, ao mesmo tempo. O coração de Ginny acelerou com o gesto, e se afastaram rapidamente.

– Desculpem. - Pediram, ao mesmo tempo. Vendo o olhar atento de Harry sobre si, sentiu seu rosto enrubescendo, uma mão máscula se ergueu em sua direção e colocou uma mecha de cabelo ruivo atrás a orelha.

– Você é linda. - Elogiou Harry, observando seu rosto repleto de sardas. Lentamente, se aproximou dela, vendo e afastava dele. Vendo que a mulher não se movia, se aproximou um pouco mais até seus lábios se tocarem com delicadeza. Ginny fechou seus olhos ao sentir o toque suave e gemeu. Foi o incentivo que ele precisava. Puxou-a mais para si, aprofundando o beijo e Ginny se abraçou a ele, sentindo seu coração acelerando e soltando um gemido abafado de prazer. Lentamente, suas bocas se abriram, tornando o beijo ainda mais íntimo. Suas línguas se tocavam com suaves carícias, querendo cada vez mais contato. O desejo crescia cada vez mais dentro deles, como um fogo abrasador, algo que nunca tinham sentido com mais ninguém. Era uma sensação indescritível.

Sentindo o ar escasseando, se afastaram, com seus rostos ruborizados. Os olhos de ambos observavam cada traço da feição do outro.

– Você não é nada mau, também. - Respondeu Ginny, com um sorriso travesso. Harry deu uma risada baixa e rouca, fazendo com que sua pele se eriçasse com o som. Trocam um selinho, antes de Ginny ajudá-lo a se desfazer do casaco do paletó e da gravata.

– Você quer? - Perguntou Harry, querendo ter certeza. Não queria que houvesse mal entendidos entre eles. Nem que se sentisse forçada a nada.

– Sim. - Respondeu ela, sentindo sua intimidade molhando sua calcinha. Desapertou os botões da camisa, observando os músculos trabalhados e sem pelos. Harry se remexeu, incomodado com o peso no meio de suas pernas. Vendo seu desconforto, tocou com a mão no chumaço, e escutando o gemido abafado de Potter.

– E você?

– Quero. - Balbuciou, sentindo o sangue correndo rapidamente dentro de si. Ter Ginny o olhando com volúpia, era excitante. Viu como ela se ajoelhava no assento, baixava o zíper de sua calça e desapertava o botão. Afastou o tecido, seu pênis se libertando de um salto de sua prisão. Ginny lambeu os lábios, observando o tamanho considerável, e se aproximou de seu membro, o tomando em sua boca. Harry deitou a cabeça fechou os olhos, sentindo sua língua acariciando o topo de seu membro, brincando com a cabeça, antes de descer lentamente até à base.

– Meu Deus! - Gemeu ele, acariciado seus cabelos ruivos, sentindo como a língua dela acariciava todo seu membro. Ginny aumentou, cada vez mais rapidamente o ritmo, vendo como Harry endurecia a mandíbula.

– Não... - Murmurou Harry, de repente, a afastando de si, de respiração ofegante.

– Machuquei você? - Perguntou ela, confusa, não sabendo o que tinha feito de errado.

– Não. - Respondeu Potter, olhando nos olhos castanhos da mulher à sua frente. - Pelo contrário, se continuasse, me viria em sua boca. E eu não quero.

– Porquê? - Continuou ela, se endireitando.

– Porque eu preciso de sentir você, totalmente. - Implorou ele, a puxando para si e a sentando em seu colo.

– Oh! - Exclamou Ginny, sentindo a excitação de Harry ao encontro de sua intimidade. Trocaram um novo beijo, cheio de desejo, revelando a vontade de ambos. Quando se afastaram, beijou o pescoço da mulher, escutando gemidos baixos ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos subiam ao longo dos quadris arredondados em direção aos seios volumosos. Afastou o tecido do vestido, vendo o soutien vermelho de renda, e afastou-o, observando o mamilo rosado. Se aproximou, o lambendo com delicadeza, e escutando seu gemido prazeroso.

– Harry... - Gemeu ela, esticando a cabeça para trás. Com mãos ágeis, ele abriu o zíper do vestido e soutien, fazendo deslizá-los abaixo do peito feminino, observando o delicado par de seios leitosos. Voltou tocando com a língua, a boca se abrindo cada vez mais para sugar um deles com desejo. Passou para o outro, sentindo como ela se impulsionava para si. Baixou uma mão, até sua perna esquerda, subindo lentamente em direção à sua intimidade. Afastando a calcinha rendada, sentiu como estava excitada.

– Tão molhadinha... - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo ela estremecendo em seus braços - Tudo isso é ara mim?

– Sim... - Murmurou ela, sentindo como os dedos longos de Harry brincavam com sua intimidade - Tudo...tudo para você.

Com cuidado, para não machucá-la, inseriu o primeiro dedo, vendo como a expressão do rosto dela ficava surpresa com sua intrusão, antes de fechar os olhos. Entrava e saía de seu interior, escutando seus gemidos, que aumentavam de tom, ao mesmo tempo que ele entrava e saia rapidamente dentro de si. Acrescentou mais um dedo, continuando os movimentos de vai e vem, observando como ela fechava os olhos para sentir melhor e pedia por mais.

Acrescentou mais um, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, sentindo que ela estava ficando pronta. Por fim, retirou os dedos molhados, escutando seu resmungo de protesto. Retirou um invólucro de dentro da calça e lhe pediu que o abrisse. Ela assim o fez e desenrolou a camisinha em seu membro ereto. Afastou a calcinha e, a posicionado em cima de si, entrou com suavidade, vendo como ela semicerrava os olhos e soltava um longo gemido. Não pode evitar soltar um grunhido ao sentir seu pênis sendo envolvido no calor úmido da intimidade de Ginny. Entrando completamente dentro dela, esperou um pouco, para que ela se acostumasse. Trocaram alguns selinhos, suas mãos subindo e descendo por seus corpos, acariciando suas peles quentes. Se sentindo melhor, Ginny pediu:

– Pode se mover. - Harry iniciou os movimentos ritmados de vai e vem, sentindo como ela se agarrava a si com força, gemendo seu nome. Gostando da forma como soava em seus lábios, aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, vendo como a mulher estremecia em seus braços.

– Harry - Gemeu Ginny, movimentando seus quadris contra ele - Mais forte!

Realizou seu pedido, segurando com firmeza os quadris arredondados e se impulsionando violentamente dentro dela. Escutou seus gritos de prazer, seus seios se movimentando à frente de seus olhos, o excitando ainda mais. Viu como ela arqueava seu corpo, um grito mudo saindo de seus lábios. Sentindo seu pênis sendo deliciosamente apertado por aquela passagem estreita, estocou mais algumas vezes e ejaculou com um gemido rouco.

Ficaram quietos, aproveitando aquela letargia pós-orgasmo. Lentamente, levantou-a, permitindo que seu pênis saísse e retirou a camisinha. Ginny se atirou para seu assento, de respiração descompassada e cansada. Dando um nó na camisinha, deitou tudo dentro do saco do Burger King. Se virou para ela, vendo sua expressão relaxada, e perguntou:

– Gostou?

– Adorei. - Admitiu ela, arranjando sua roupa - Nunca tinha transado em um carro. É tão excitante.

– E meu...desempenho foi favorável? - Continuou ele, vendo o sorrisinho maroto que escapou de sues lábios.

– Foi extremamente favorável. - Disse, se encostando na porta - E eu?

– Nunca senti nada semelhante por uma mulher. - Revelou Harry, pensando, por momentos, em sua ex-namorada, Cho. Tinham namorado por poucos meses, mas ela ainda estava apaixonada por Cedric, seu colega de trabalho, que tinha falecido em um acidente de viação. Tinha sido ele o primeiro a chegar ao local e a prestar lhe socorro, mas Cedric tinha falecido à sua frente, sem que pudesse evitar. Ele e Cho tinham se conhecido no funeral, ficando amigos tentando, mais tarde, um relacionamento, que tinha sido um autêntico fracasso. O nome de Cedric era mencionado todos os momentos, nunca o deixando esquecer aquele dia fatídico. Vendo que o namoro não estava resultando, Harry tinha acabado tudo trocando, muito raramente, uma mensagem.

– Nem eu. - Respondeu Ginny, ignorando a música do rádio. Olhou para o horizonte, vendo que o céu estava mais claro desde que tinha chegado. Harry também olhou, e informou:

– O sol está quase nascendo. - Pegou no casaco do paletó e tapou Ginny, que agradeceu:

– Obrigada. - Lado a lado, descansavam daquele maravilhoso momento íntimo passado entre eles, vendo os primeiros raios de sol pincelando o céu noturno.

Estava sendo a melhor noite romântica de suas vidas e esperavam que pudessem acontecer mais vezes.

FIM

**Notas da Autora: **

**(1) **Oi a todos! "Glamour e Sedução" terminou. Espero que tenham gostado da história. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. Obrigada por terem comentado ao longo da fanfic. Houve uma altura - admito - que estava quase desistindo dela, mas vossos comentários me instigaram a continuar. Agradeço por terem perdido vosso tempo ao ler minha história. Aqui está o ultimo capitulo, espero que possam ler e deixar vossas opiniões. Bjs :D

**(2)** Como sabem, a situação está muito complicada em muitos países do mundo devido ao Coronavírus, também conhecido por Covid-19, incluindo Portugal. Em menos de um mês, a vida de todo o mundo mudou. Escolas encerraram e as pessoas s autoisolaram, para se protegerem do vírus. É uma situação sem precedentes que está acontecendo em todo o mundo. Estamos travando uma guerra contra um inimigo comum e - acima de tudo - invisível. Sinceramente, espero que a humanidade consiga vencer essa doença, mas tenho de ser realista. Muitas pessoas, infelizmente, ainda vão morrer. Ou por falta de cuidados ou por outras razões semelhantes. Tenho de admitir, não quero imaginar que irá acontecer no futuro. Portugal entrou em Estado de Emergência dia 19.03, mas os números de infetados não param de aumentar. Até ao dia da publicação desse capítulo, já morreram 140 pessoas. Só peço um favor a todos vocês, caros leitores: se puderem, se isolem, se cuidem, para que - juntos - consigamos vencer esse vírus. Beijos para todos


End file.
